Dress Up Dolls
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Everyone thinks the rich have it sooo easy, but the good life comes with a price that has nothing to do with money. 4x3x3 & future 2x5x2.
1. Chance Meetings

**CAN I GET A HELL YA? MY 100TH FAN FICTION!**

As stated above this is my big one zero zero, Kami it seems like another life when I first started posting here. I'd like to thank those who have helped me along the way and have loved my work all this time.

Alright let's talk about the fic now huh? The title sure as Hell better make some sense after reading the first chapter, if not I will assume you are a baka. Yes the first chapter is light hearted really but do not let that fool you, never assume anything about one of my fics. This is a semi classic 3x4 kindda thing, at least if doujinshi are anything to go by, so you'll either like it or not. As always if you want more then leave a review, anything to show you have a brain, good or bad whatever.

**WarNinGs**: Short, Au, Shounen-Ai, Multiple pairings, Cross dressing, Vegas setting, and a bet with Duo.

**Aishi Say**

"_To Woo Fong with love it's my 100th fic -snap, snap_-" Anyone who saw the movie should get that, show it some love in a review.

**Betaed by the **_**oh**_** so fabulous Sylvania! Show the lady some love too, without can you say nightmare? I knew you could, now put on your fave drag queen song and read it girl!**

**Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls **

Quatre bit his lip for what felt like the hundredth time that hour; he wouldn't be surprised if his lower lip had a dent in it for a week after the last few hours. The timid blonde looked towards the door to his room and forced his mouth to open, "Duo are you sure about all of…_this_?"

Duo looked into the full-length mirror he had brought from his own room, messing with his bangs, "Oh come now Quatre, a _little_ fun never hurt anyone, and you _did_ lose the bet." Giving his bangs one last rake with his long crimson press on nails, he nodded, content with his wild look, "Besides _kitten_, would I do _anything_ to get you in trouble, or hurt, or whatever?"

"Never on purpose Duo," Quatre assured him, Duo was an impulsive, sometimes reckless young man, but he looked out for his friends. The blonde frowned, why had he made a bet with Duo anyway? His classmate from across the hall had the best luck he had ever seen, and was very good at getting his way. "I've never done _anything_ like this before, it…it feels strange."

"What happens in Vegas and all that Cat, besides you're too shy to hit on anyone you like so I'm …_helping_." Duo pouted his lips before holding up his nails and smiling, he would have hated grabbing the wrong red.

"If Rashid _ever_ found out he would have your head shaved," Quatre reminded his friend, his father would likely have a stroke and die right there, but Rashid would last a little longer. "I don't even like anyone and, even _if_ I did, how will this help me?"

"Girls being shy is cute, men…well depends on the man. I happen to think you'd make a cute girl, now come out and prove me right?" Duo sat down on the bed, he had spent a day thinking about all of this very hard, his plan would only work if he played it just right.

Quatre looked into the mirror before shaking his head, Duo was right, he was too shy and he did look alright he guessed. The whole bet was to get him to be more bold, he knew that, and if he wanted to take over for his father he would need that boldness, besides Duo would be with him. Turning from the sink, he entered the room, the heels took a little getting use to, but he had pretty good balance naturally. Stopping a few feet from Duo he fidgeted a little, he looked down, "Um…well?"

Duo blinked as Quatre walked out of the bathroom, actually walking in bitch boots like a natural, very impressive. He had chosen black hot pants rather than a skirt since Quatre was after all Quatre, and it still showed off those flawless legs of his perfectly. The red strapless shirt was held on by two thin straps at the back and one around his neck showing that flawless pale skin wasn't just on his legs. Standing, the braided youth looked him over as he circled him, nodding, "Yep, Rashid would have my braid, but you look great!"

"If I was a girl maybe, but I'm not use to wearing this kind of thing, let alone so little of it." Once again Quatre bit his lip, he knew that was the point but he was a very modest guy, and the women's clothing was bad enough.

"As if, men can wear it too, and you really will knock 'em dead even if you aren't looking to," Duo winked. "If you can get over walking around like that you'll be fine in whatever you wear. Duo's rule # 18 Look good, feel good, take no prisoners. Now let's go get some of that stuff we like to call food hm?"

Quatre opened the door before turning to talk over his shoulder, "Normal food, or are you thinking of some place Rashid would faint over?" Duo just grinned and pushed Quatre out the door and into someone walking down the hall. "Duo really! Please pardon me I…" Aqua eyes stared up lips parted from where they paused mid apology mouth no longer working. The green eyed stranger blinked back at him, curious but silent gaze shifting when Duo walked out into the hall.

"Please forgive my friend here, shy you know? I'm Duo, nice to meet you," Duo smiled holding out his hand, the guy was cute; he was not surprised Quatre was just staring.

"Hello Duo," Trowa greeted, with a half nod as he shook the offered hand, before frowning at the still blonde who just stared. "Are you alright?"

Quatre blinked, realizing he had been asked a question but for the life of him he couldn't answer it, "I'm Quatre."

"Hello Quatre, but I didn't ask for your name," Trowa smiled when the blonde looked confused, he knew it was mean but he just couldn't help it.

"The nice man wanted to know if walking into him hurt you. I think it did so sue him," Duo half whispered from behind his hand, watching dark eyes narrow mockingly, "or not."

Quatre frowned at Duo who shrugged innocently, "Please do forgive Duo, he often doesn't think before _attempting_ to speak." The blonde explained, his tone haughty, earning a pout from Duo and a smile from Trowa. Aqua eyes caught the innocent expression, once again captivated by the taller youth with no name.

"Don't worry about it. So you're alright then?" Trowa asked, the blonde looked fine but he kept looking at him strangely. If anything he should be getting the funny looks dressed as he was, not that it looked bad or anything. '_Vegas.'_

With the repeat of the question Quatre blinked up at him before looking down, it was only fair to answer, and he was being great about Duo, not everyone was. "I am fine, thank you for your concern," He smiled looking up, it was nice when strangers proved to have manners, yet again he was frozen by a gentle smile.

"Well when one does not answer me I tend to worry just a little." Trowa turned his gaze to Duo, looking him over, "So, clubbing?"

"Why yes kind sir we are, he lost a bet, poor thing," Duo answered, placing a hand on Quatre's shoulder, "You're free to tag along handsome."

Quatre blinked before turning and frowning at Duo, how could he just invite this stranger along like that? Was this another test? He bit his lip, once again risking a glance at the stranger who was frowning in thought, "Duo?"

"I don't do heels, maybe another time," Trowa had never really been into the club scene, but he had a feeling going to one with Duo would be an interesting experience to say the least.

"You are _so_ on!" Duo was already thinking of clubs Quatre could get to know this guy better in, ahh to be a wonderful loving friend.

"Barton!" Came an annoyed call, cutting Trowa's smile short as he turned to face his friend, well maybe not right now. "You can't just go and disappear whenever you feel like it _just_ because you can." Wufei turned his dark glare on the pair, frowning even deeper, "And just what are you doing taking to these…_people_?"

Trowa sighed, he loved Wufei, he really did, but sometimes he wanted to shoot him, this being one of those times. "Chang those dinners bore the Hell out of me and as for these _people_, this is Vegas remember? Indecent American's Heaven?"

"Yes I know, but you are not one of them and I _intend_ to keep you that way," Wufei frowned at the blonde before moving between them. "You've had your fun now come before you get yourself in even more trouble."

Trowa frowned as he pulled his arm free, "I wasn't in trouble we were just talking. All right, stop glaring I'm coming. Are you getting paid enough for this?" Looking back he half waved half saluted the pair laughing when Wufei grabbed his arm, unhappy with his speed.

"No, so be glad I like you," Wufei answered before rounding the corner, glad to be away from the two Americans.

"_Aw_ he took your little crush away. Shame, he was _cute_ too," Duo frowned, wondering what the Chinese youth would look like in tight leather pants.

"He's not my…" Quatre stopped, looking down, how could he say he wasn't when a single smile took his voice from him every time he saw it? He found the other not only attractive, but intriguing as well, something about him called out to him beyond the realm of words. It seemed as if his life was not his own, though rather than accept it he rebelled, causing his friend grief instead of causing grief with his friend. Without Duo to remind him he had to have fun in his life he would go mad with it all, and he wondered if the dark eyed stranger had anyone like Duo around.

"You know...the name Barton sounds familiar, but hey I know lots a names thanks to Mr. TV. Hey, cheer up huh, he did say he might come along next time and he does know where we're staying." Duo hugged his shoulders, "You mark my words young one, he'll be back."

Quatre sighed, "Why would he Duo? Chang thinks…Allah never mind, and he'll likely get in trouble, why would he come back?"

Duo smiled raising his hand, "Very simple, he asked if you were alright _twice," _two fingers stayed up_,_ "when he never had to _once_," middle finger lowered as he turned his hand. That spoke volumes to Duo, the fact he had not been the least bit bothered by their clothes had helped as well. "Oh and Raven Hair had to pull him away from you. Did you _not_ see him get between you two? That guy is good…and cute. You think this Barton guy will bring him along?"

"For your sake I hope he does, _if_ he even comes back," Quatre closed his eyes, just because he had felt a connection, however weak, didn't mean the other young man felt a thing. '_Maybe he wanted to talk to us because of how we look? Don't think that, you don't even know his first name how can you judge him? Barton who are you?'_

**Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls **

As I said short. Now if you ever want to read more then leave a review, I don't care how long just say something. I will not post chapter 2 until I have at least 10 people willing to post something, I don't care if 100 people looked no 2 until ten have reviewed. I have a ton of updating to do and I type slow so those fics that don't do well sit around. Sorry but that is the way it is. In the words of Eyes Only "_Peace. Out_."


	2. I'm No Angel

Behold chapter two! -_insert choir ah's now_- I made my Beta happy with this one so let's see if I can do it again with anyone else. Sly likes the fact that while Cat is a nice guy he's no angel. Before Rashid bitch slapped our little saint he was the kindda guy Trowa would have shot, not that he would have been given the chance to hit him as easily as he did. I try to work in the fact that while he has changed that dark side was not banished when he snapped back from the Zero. Like all his friends Quatre has a nasty streak in him that he tries very hard to control, as well as certain wants eh? I get a lot of compliments on the way I write everyone, especially Trowa, and that makes me smile every time. Enjoy and review if you want chapter 3 before X-mas.

**WarNinGs**: Same **ADD ON's**: OOCish, Some back story, Verbal fighting, Dorothy Bashing, No Wufei in this chapter, that outta do it.

**Aishi Say**

"_I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try and try?" _This is from Dido's 'I'm No Angel' it just really makes me think of Quatre.

**Dress up Dolls2 Dress Up Dolls2 Dress Up Dolls2 Dress Up Dolls2**

"And you will _not_ even believe what Dorothy was wearing, I mean God, is she one of those Goth people or what? All pale and dressed in black," Catherine threw her hands up before sitting down. "Now just where did you run off to after assuring the public the Barton's bright future is still alive hm?"

Trowa frowned, he hated being paraded around, his sister loved it but he wanted nothing to do with the public eye. He was thankful he was as grounded as he was, he would be more than happy to leave the future of his father's company to his sister and have nothing more to do with it. "Out," was all he said before sipping his coffee, bare feet on the table and new book sitting closed in his lap; mornings and he were not good friends.

"Out huh?" Catherine asked, unconvinced it was that simple; the only thing simple about her brother was his predator logic about right and wrong. "Wufei tells me he found you talking to two men in drag; if you were anyone else I would think something very _naughty_. Care to tell me what you were really doing?"

"And why do you care anyway? They aren't rich and will not join your fan club. As for Dorothy, she's more Emo than Goth with her craving attention and practiced victim routine." Trowa informed her absently refilling his mug, "Besides, since when is talking a crime?"

"When talking to the wrong people reflects badly on your family. Not that you care, but you _are_ a Barton, and that means something to people," Catharine frowned, "You should stick with your own kind."

"I am and I am _not_ a Barton _if_ you would care to remember, your family name is not my concern. Most of you wealthy family types are too mundane to even be worth a second thought. I don't enjoy being shown off, if I wanted to play a part I would have become an actor." Trowa often wondered why he tolerated Catherine; she wasn't his blood she had changed with age and not for the better.

"Father took you in so you are a Barton now. Why do you fight that so hard? Why are you so unhappy that father buys you whatever you want, he lets you go on those insane little trips, he even let you grow your hair out like that as much as he hates it, and yet you act like we treat you like a pet? What do you want anyway?" Catharine didn't understand him, he had everything and the will to use it but he never seemed to enjoy it anymore.

"Freedom for one," Trowa answered, looking out the window, "I always have to worry about the Barton name, everywhere I go they expect this perfect little genius. You ever go to a place where they don't speak English but know you by name? I never wanted this pampered life. All I want is to be me."

"You are you, that's why you're always running off. Don't you care how that makes us feel? My own brother running away from me every chance he gets because he's what? Shy?" Catherine sat back in her chair, "Why not just leave forever if we treat you so badly hm? Your parents were good friends of father's, that's why he took you in, yes he's demanding, but you're insane with the stuff you can do. You owe it to the world to share your gifts, not just to father."

"I owe the world nothing and it owes me nothing in return, as for you, if I do leave who will invent all of father's little money making toys? Face it, his think tanks are sub par, he's come to rely on me too much, and that is why he humors me. He has no choice." Trowa stood, frowning down at the red head not much older than he was, "I'll be gone, call me if you need me. Call otherwise and the phone _will_ be turned off."

Catherine watched the young man walk away, he had a point, their father had focused too much on Trowa's trouble shooting and programming skills to Barton Inc. the top at what they did. Yui Enterprises' heir was already close to him, if he left their Japanese partners would go with him, tearing their father's company apart. He had all the power he needed and he just might use it if he remained so dissatisfied with his life. Were a few appearances really so bad? "You use to be happy...what happened to us?"

**Dress up Dolls2 Dress Up Dolls2 Dress Up Dolls2 Dress Up Dolls2**

Quatre rubbed his temples with a sigh, he looked up when the door opened, "Oh hello Rashid. Please, do come in."

Rashid sat down across from his master, frowning slightly, "Long night?"

"No Duo had us home by two; it was a long morning and then a long afternoon." Quatre groaned, pushing back from his desk, "I just want to go home and soak. Do you need me?"

Rashid shook his head, "No, and neither does anyone else as far as I know. Would you like me to come with you?"

"That's sweet Rashid but you must have something better to do, don't you?" Quatre asked, Rashid was head of security for the entire Winner family, not just himself.

"No Master Quatre. I would like to see you back to your hotel at least, you look exhausted," Rashid was thankful Duo had not kept him out all that late, as he had before.

"As long as no one else needs either of us that would be nice, thank you." Quatre smiled, wondering if Barton had come by while he was gone, or maybe he would be there when he got back? The idea of a handsome and mysterious stranger coming to call on him was not something he disliked in the least.

"Make sure you have everything in order, I will go make sure neither of us are needed and meet you." Rashid stood bowing with his fist on his heart before walking out of the office.

Quatre sighed softly as he leaned back glancing at his desk with a frown; the last thing he wanted was more work. "It can wait until tomorrow Duo will be so proud."

**Dress up Dolls2 Dress Up Dolls2 Dress Up Dolls2 Dress Up Dolls2**

"Damn it! It's a good thing the kitty and the raven weren't here when Rashid was, if Raven doesn't like you Angel Boy imagine what Rashid will think?" Duo asked, brushing out his still damp hair; lose red tank top straps moving with his arms.

Quatre frowned from his bed, white towel not matching the pale pink Terry robe he was wearing. "I really don't want to think about that, Rashid disliked you for two months before finally accepting you weren't going to corrupt me beyond recognition. Right now I'm just glad to not have any work to do tonight. Listen to the rain...it sounds angry doesn't it?"

"It's just raining hard, but I guess so, that's how it rains out here, hard or nothing. Pissed or not the clouds didn't have to soak you like some drowned kitten, I mean geez." Duo shook his head as Quatre went back to drying his hair, it was so fine it would dry quickly on its own, but whatever. Sitting down he smiled, "Would you braid this for me buddy?"

"Are you sure?" Quatre asked, after receiving a nod he gently parted the long hair Duo loved so much for very deep and personal reasons. It wasn't the kind of thing he shared with strangers, but they were far from those days. He had met Duo almost three years ago when they were both 15, the blonde had started at the private school and his first day hadn't been so good. His fragile appearance had attracted the local bully; Duo had snapped his nose to the right before flashing Quatre a smile and helped him up. Since then Duo had dedicated his time to teaching Quatre about the world and life here in America, so he would be able to look after himself. He had learned a lot while he honed his natural gift of reading people; he had to be careful who he let close. "There you are, all better. It's not practical to wear lose all the time with how long it is."

Duo stood and stretched as the doorbell rang "No kidding. I wonder if that's Rashid again? I'll get it; you just finish drying yourself kitten." Quatre nodded, staying on the bed as Duo walked up to the door. "Ello, ello!" Duo cried, opening the door before actually looking at who was standing there, "Well look what the _cat_ dragged in. You do know you're all wet don't you?"

"It's hard to miss. Is Quatre here?" Trowa asked, ignoring his dripping bangs, they were only a minor annoyance.

Duo nodded, looking over his shoulder, the blonde in question wasn't paying them any attention. "Yeah he's here. What do you want with him _Mr_. Barton?" Violet eyes caught the frown before the other sighed softly.

"I only want to talk to him Duo, will you please move?" Trowa asked the braided youth, though he wasn't planning on taking a no from him. The use of mister annoyed him, but he had not given them a first name.

Duo thought for a moment, weighing Quatre, Rashid, or this guy mad at him and decided on Rashid or Quatre. "Just making sure, you know how the world is. He's right over there, and take the coat off I _hate_ wet carpet."

Trowa nodded, accepting the other's logic at face value, slipping his duster off as he entered the room. He allowed Duo to take it before walking up to the bed, frowning slightly at the blonde, "Zoning out is bad for you."

Quatre looked up and just blinked, sure he wasn't seeing what he thought he was. The very idea of the stranger showing up after being talked about was too strange, frowning he let the towel fall to his shoulders. "Duo?"

"Don't look at _me_ he came to see _you_. Play nice now, I'll get you a towel." Duo smiled ducking through another door; this could be fun, poor Rashid.

"I don't understand," Quatre admitted, still frowning up at Trowa. "Why are you here? It's pouring outside, aren't worried about getting sick?"

"I just wanted to talk with you, and get out of the house." Trowa sighed softly shrugging, "I could have just gotten your number, but…maybe I should go."

Quatre grabbed a lose hunter green sleeve before he realized what he was doing, "You do not have to go. I am sorry; it was rude of me to not notice you there." Aqua gaze looked down, "My day was long, but that is no excuse. How may I help you Mr. Barton?"

"You can start by calling me Trowa," Trowa answered, looking up when Duo reentered the room towel in hand, "Thanks."

"No big, I'm going on a food run be back in thirty or so. Do not die of boredom without my awe inspiring presences now." Duo waved as he walked out, leaving Quatre with his new little friend.

Quatre giggled at Duo, "He's rather sure of himself, he means nothing by it."

Trowa could care less if Duo was serious or not, "I know the type. Chang's gonna flip when he finds out about this."

"Rashid will also be displeased, but what harm is there in talking? Duo would rather starve then leave me alone with someone…untrustworthy." Quatre watched Trowa pace as he dried his hair; he seemed half lost in his own thoughts. "Now Trowa what can I help you with?"

"You ever have anyone judging your friends without meeting them? As if she even cares who I hang out with, damn she pisses me off." Trowa muttered thinking back on his conversation with his sister; he still wanted to break her jaw.

"Yes, Trowa did someone saying something about me?" Quatre asked, they were not friends really, but he wanted to be.

Trowa ran his fingers through his long bangs, looking up with an exasperated sigh, "Yeah my sister. All she cares about is what would people think of the family, the Hell with what I think. Some of her friends have private lives like some soap opera, so she's really one to talk."

"Chang told her did he? Please calm down? She is not here to cause problems," Quatre stood placing his hands on Trowa's shoulders, tensing at the frustration he felt so much clearer with touch. "Does her opinion even matter?"

"It matters to my father. What's wrong with you? You're all pale," Trowa reached up and gently touched his face, "And a little warm, so much for me getting sick."

"Hm?" Quatre asked opening his eyes; the other's frustration had been replaced by concern. "Oh, I'm fine, really," The blonde assured the worried youth, releasing him as he took a step back. "Please sit down before you worry me," There was no doubt in his mind he would anyway, but he would rather be sitting when he did.

Trowa frowned at him, but accepted the blonde at his word, with a sigh he sat down on the bed. "Duo doesn't seem to worry about much does he?"

"Duo tends to just do, it works more than it fails so…About last night…um," Quatre bit his lip blinking when Trowa chuckled softly, "What?"

"Relax I don't care if Duo likes men or not, it doesn't bother me." Trowa leaned back, hands on the bed, long legs crossing, "Did you think it would?"

Quatre fidgeted a little, "A few people have become _uncomfortable_ in the past. I didn't insult you did I?" Curious eyes glanced at the long folded legs; he hadn't noticed them before, "If I did, please forgive me?"

"There are homophobes even here in Vegas. You didn't insult me or anything like that, so relax will you?" Trowa glanced at him tilting his head a little, "You alright?"

Quatre blinked, "Yes, sorry I…" He trailed off; biting his lip, there was so much he wanted to say. "I've never met anyone like you." A faint blush caused him to turn his head, embarrassed he had admitted that, it was such a childish thing to say.

Trowa smiled, amused by the other's bipolar shyness, "That is a good thing I assume? Mm…it has been a long day."

Quatre turned at his moan, watching him stretch, "Yes. What will you do when you go home?" It did not sound like he would be happy going back anytime soon, but he may have misunderstood him.

Trowa sighed wearily, "Well if Kathy's still out then not much, we'll fight tomorrow. Father will probably ask where I was all day, then pretend he cares if he doesn't yell. The normal routine really, I seem to cause everyone a lot of trouble."

"Not me," Quatre assured him gently before frowning in mild concern, "Are you up to all of that fighting? You look tired, but I don't know you all that well." He wished he could help in some way, but he didn't know what he could do.

"I am, but that's not important," Trowa glanced at the door, "Thanks for the warm welcome, but I should get out of here soon."

"No please?" Quatre pleaded, placing a pale hand on the others, "Relax for a while longer, I see no need to rush home when all they will do is yell."

Trowa frowned, the blonde had a point, but he was not alone, "But Duo…"

"Has his own room, please I would feel better if you would?" Quatre would prefer he never had to return to that place, but he could not keep him like some stray, even if he wished to.

Trowa frowned down at the blonde, leaning close he placed a hand on the other's bared leg, "That Rashid guy won't mind some strange guy alone in a room with you, in a bathrobe? That is awfully suggestive don't you think?"

Quatre closed his eyes, freezing at the touch, his breath catching in his trout, "Perhaps it is, but I trust you, that alone will pacify him." It amazed him how he could keep his voice so calm when his mind was not, part of it wondered what he would do if that hand moved any higher on his leg.

"Yes well let's skip the bathrobe part with Wufei, those hot pants were bad enough, and those were clothes." Trowa chuckled, not adding that they were harder to get off, it would likely make the blonde jump and his hand slip. "You really want me to stay…why?"

'_Where should I start?_' "You might as well get some peaceful sleep before dealing with your family, and since you came to me I feel I should help you." Quatre wanted to be able to do something for the young man who had sought him out in the rain, keeping him around was an added bonus.

Trowa closed his eyes, bowing his head, "Yeah I did…thanks." Dark eyes looked back, catching the blonde's sweet smile, and he just had to smile back, "I'll pay you back some time."

"You owe me nothing," Quatre assured him, relieved he had agreed to stay, if only for a little while.

"Oh I know, but someday you'll need me, when you do feel free to show up at my doorstep." Trowa removed his hand, "Did Duo die?" He asked as he slipped his shoes off, the teen in question should have been back by now, shouldn't he?

"Oh he's always late when he goes on a food run, he's just like that. He'll be touched you worried," Quatre watched Trowa, hoping he didn't mind, if he did he should say something.

"Oh I bet he will be, so are you," Trowa didn't have to look at him to know how he felt; he had never met someone so honest in his life. Not a big surprise when he considered the cities he spent most of his time in, Vegas and New York were not known for purity of any kind.

Quatre looked down, surprised he had not been more embarrassed by how he was dressed, normally he would have never talked to anyone like he was, except Duo. It didn't surprise him so much Trowa had touched him; he had to know that would help make his point. The blonde turned, blinking when he noticed Trowa was unbuttoning his shirt, "Trowa?"

"Hm?" Trowa asked, turning to look at him confused, "What?"

Quatre blinked at the black tank top, blushing a little at his train of thought, "Do you need anything?"

"No, though you should get dressed, unless you _want_ Duo to make some sort of joke?" Trowa had a feeling the other could come up with a few good ones. '_Good thing he didn't catch us earlier Quatre would have died.'_

Quatre stood, pulling his robe tight with his hands before frowning down at Trowa, "You would help him no doubt?" Trowa only smiled, getting a sigh, "Of course you would, brutes the both of you." The pale heir took the towel from the bed and smacked Trowa gently with it getting a chuckle, "Allah save me."

Trowa laughed as Quatre walked into the bathroom closing the door, "Well don't make it so easy!" Laughing at the blonde's huff Trowa laid down, mood much improved. '_It was a good idea to come here after all…good to know._'

**Dress up Dolls2 Dress Up Dolls2 Dress Up Dolls2 Dress Up Dolls2**

Duo entered the room, setting his many bags down, turning when the bathroom door opened and Quatre walked out. "Hey," He greeted at the bed, looking from it to Quatre, "So why get dressed in _there_ hm?"

Quatre blushed, biting back a cry, "He did _nothing_," The blonde hissed, his white button down shirt shifting as he crossed his arms.

"_Sure_," Duo smiled before holding up his hands, "Alright you just wish he did. Why is he here? Did he run away from home or something? You know Rashid will never let you keep him."

"No, he would have been fighting with his family again…I didn't want that. Allah what am I going to do? Rashid knows you, him…if he knew what he did he would wish to kill him."

"Ah Ha! So he did do something, tell?" Duo demanded, grinning and forgetting Quatre's question about what to do.

"We were talking about him staying and he touched my leg, leaning so close I could feel his words. I could barely breathe, but he was just making a point. Duo I can't just never see him again, or lie to Rashid about him, it's not me." Quatre looked over his shoulder for a moment before walking up to the bed. Kneeling down he stroked long bangs, as Duo walked up behind him, "I'm so torn."

Duo watched those pale fingers move, so careful to not touch the sleeping youth's skin, "Don't worry just yet, Rashid doesn't know about him so you have time, and _we'll_ work on it."

Quatre looked up, "You're right," pale gaze looked back down and he smiled sadly, "He was worried you weren't back yet. He also doesn't mind your taste in partners."

"Well most agree hot and fun in bed are the way to go," Duo joked, glad really, "and you?"

"I didn't tell him, what could I say to him? He came here for a friendly ear nothing more. I'm not use to feeling like this…is there anything that helps you?" Quatre asked, hoping Duo knew some trick; he could not help Trowa if he felt like this every moment.

"Sorry buddy there isn't one, not for love anyway, I wish there was. Just let him know you care, if there is anything there it'll show itself; if not…that's why they call it a crush. You think he likes Tai?"

Quatre turned blinking at the sudden change of topic, "I have no idea, Duo thank you for pushing me into him."

Duo smiled, "Any time, see ya tomorrow; sleeping beauty there reminds me I need to crash too. Give him a kiss good night for me will ya?" Laughing, Duo snatched a bag and walked out with a little wave behind him.

Quatre blushed at the joke, wondering if he could even get away with one kiss. Trowa hadn't stirred the entire time they had been talking, and he sensed nothing from him. Leaning close he studied him, he looked so serene it amazed him; he had never seen such a thing. _'Do you feel so safe here you can sleep so peacefully? Why do you trust me so much? Is it my looks, manners, can you sense me like I can feel you?'_ Hesitant fingers risked trailing down his cheek, mind reaching out lightly searching for any response. Leaning down he brushed his lips to still ones, pulling away with a blush, his fingers moving to cover his mouth. Trowa sighed before turning his head to look at him with closed eyes, undisturbed by the stolen kiss. Moving away from him the still red faced blonde curled up into his own bed, watching Trowa sleep for a long moment before closing his eyes. '_I am not worth your blind trust…I am not as pure as you believe, and for that I am sorry.'_

**Dress up Dolls2 Dress Up Dolls2 Dress Up Dolls2 Dress Up Dolls2 **

Alright well I know how my Beta feels about this fic so now it is time for all you other people to say something…anything? Yes since this is my Beta's fave it will never die, it will end but never die, but still any thoughts would be good. Don't like it that's cool give us a reason love it, thank you, same thing.


	3. Lunch Date

Well 10 fics have been posted while this was being typed and Betaed...gawd, or am I the only one saying that? Anyway this chapter picks up the morning after the last chapter ended and goes into the rest of that day. Chapter four will be set Thursday night through Friday afternoon leaving chapter five to be the fun chapter, so if I were you I would review this fic. To contact me person to person click the IMVU link and sign up, I am on about every morning so just say hi.

If you like this fic then by all means check out my other 4x3x4 fics, I have a few and a few of those are just as out there as this one, like cat dudes?

**WarNinGs**: Same really **ADD ON's**: Some background info, A lot of friendly banter, Fun with chopsticks.

**Aishi Say**

"_I'm not your Barbie Doll_" A line I love from 'Why do you love me?' by Garbage, just had to use it since the song is stuck in my head.

**Dress up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3**

Trowa opened his eyes, blinking at the unknown ceiling until his mind reminded him where he was and why. He had come here to talk to the blonde who had been pushed into his arms the night before, something about him told him he could come to him and so he had. Much to his surprise both young men from that rather odd meeting had welcomed him after a moment, they just had met after all. Duo had left, leaving them alone, and he had not seen him afterwards, looking around he did not see him then either, just Quatre. The fragile looking blonde was still sleeping all curled up in his bed like a peaceful child and Trowa could not help but smile at the thought. He stood and stretched, not knowing nor caring what time it was, green eyes turned when the door opened revealing Duo. "Mornin' Cat Eyes, sleep Ok?"

"Fine thanks, I should get out of here, Kathy will bitch as it is, not to mention Chang." Trowa sighed softly, shaking his head, he had left to avoid fighting and now he had to return to the real world, Wufei would be livid if he found him here.

"Come here before you do, we need to talk for a sec." Duo opened the door leading into the living room, nodding when Trowa walked past him, closing the door the braided youth sighed. "I'm betting Chang would not care that that was a bet huh? Look, it's sweet you want to keep us out of trouble but just going is _bad_, Cat will flip if you are just gone. You came here for a reason and I'd like to help if I can, I'm good at getting out of trouble."

Trowa laughed, "I am sure you are and no he would not. I got what I came here for and just going is a bad habit I have, you know rich kids and our manners."

"So you are one of us too huh? You have my condolences my friend, but Cat is _our_ little buddy and he worries somethin' fierce about his own, and that means no just leaving, clear?" Duo smiled patting his shoulder, he liked the guy, he really did, but he would not let him stress his little friend anymore than he already would.

"Crystal Duo, but I have to get out of here, sorry, tell him I'll call him later so he knows my family did not kill me for spending the night." Trowa sighed, slipping his duster back on before turning, "Thanks by the way."

Duo shrugged, "Hey man Cat is the patron saint of lost, rich, _non_-spoiled brats, unofficially of course since he's not Catholic and the Church is not that insightful."

"No I guess it's not," Trowa agreed absently, "There aren't any meetings or whatever today is there?"

"Yeah, no calling between ten and noon, other than that he hasn't mentioned anything, you'll probably be busy then anyway." Duo grinned, he was thankful he had no family sometimes and those he considered family left him alone.'

"Just a bit yeah, later Duo," Trowa turned right hand up, before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Duo frowned as he watched him go, "Poor Cat, he would have liked to say goodbye, to bad not like that huh little voice?"

"Duo have you seen Trowa? I woke up and he was gone." Quatre frowned, "I know he had to get back before his family worried but…"

"Oh he did say goodbye to me, and yeah, he was kinda in a hurry. Ah cheer up Cat he promised to call so you know he lived through the family reunion, his joke not mine." Duo smiled, flicking his bangs, "And I told him when not to call, can't have you getting in trouble for talking during class now can I?"

Quatre smiled, stifling a giggle behind a pale hand, Duo always knew how to make him smile. "He mentioned he should have just called, I think he came here on impulse not conscious thought. I cannot imagine having a family that chases you away like that; everyone has those days but still."

"Yeah well I wouldn't dwell on it right now, point is he knew he could come to you so he did, the reasons don't really matter. I wonder if you can adopt him like you did me? Ah the fun we could have eh?" Duo snickered, "At any rate I would like to see if we could all go hang out for a night, he did say maybe next time and we're all friends now."

Quatre sighed, "Duo, Rashid does not even know he exists and his family is not yours, I don't think I can be of much help. Was he alright…before he left?"

"Fine, just in a hurry, and don't sell yourself short there little buddy, he said he got what he came for. Now whatever that was I know it was you, oh sure you can say he came here just for a friendly ear but what about the next time, or the next." Duo asked, crossing his arms, "If he just comes by you gonna act all proper or you gonna make him feel wanted?"

Quatre blushed, "I will do _no_ such thing thank you very much, unlike you I do not just jump people."

"Ok one, that does work more than it fails, and two, who said feeling wanted means jumping? Geez I'm not that bad, besides you are no good at lying and hiding shit and that will make him nervous, nervous people don't hang." Duo crossed his arms, "Trust me here, that is a smart one…_now_ why are you blushing?"

Quatre sighed, joking aside Duo was very perceptive and very good at reading people, it was a gift, "I kissed him last night, he looked so beautiful I just could not help it…I feel terrible about it. He came here to talk and I betray his trust in me in one day…Allah if he knew he'd…"

Duo grabbed the blonde's arms, stopping his rambling, "Breath will you? _God_ Cat it was _one_ little kiss that's it, there was no drugged sex or whatever so chill. Good, getting all worked up will _not_ help, now what makes you think he'll slam you into a wall in a bad way huh?"

Quatre blinked, not even bothering to think about getting slammed into a wall in a good way, "Well would you like it?"

"Cat you're harmless really, you leave him alone, what fifteen minutes and he's dead too the world? People only fall asleep that fast when they feel _really_ tired or _really_ safe and he wasn't really tired." Duo got why Quatre was so upset but he did not think Trowa would care all that much, picturing it in his mind he smiled, he was a hopeless romantic. "Now if we are _done_ blowing a kiss out of proportion like we are in a Soap can we go? You have meetings and we need to be fed before them…and after them."

Quatre sighed, Duo did have a point, it had not been much of a kiss really and there was nothing he could do about it right now, "You're right Duo, grab your coat and we can go."

**Dress up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3**

"Well, feel better after walking around?" Katherine asked frowning at her little brother, arms crossed, "You really are _impossible_, you know this right?"

"I know Kathy, were you worried about me or worried I'd do something stupid?" Trowa asked, setting the Mr. Coffee back down as he turned, "Or both maybe?"

"I was more worried about you, but your tongue is as sharp as ever so you're fine, where did you go anyway? I talked Chang into not going to Father this time; with the mood you were in I did want you to come home _eventually_, and not just to pack." Katharine watched her brother lean against the counter sipping his coffee as if nothing had happened, she envied his indifference sometimes, but it made it hard to read him.

"Well I'm not about to pay people to do that for me, relax I'm not going to just leave anytime soon. I went to see a new friend and got talked into staying the night, Cat didn't want me to rush home to fight, bleeding heart you know. I'll see you around sis," Trowa smirked walking away leaving her to come to whatever conclusions she wanted to from that answer.

"Sounds like one!" Katharine called after him not really wanting to fight anymore either; mutual surrender had always been a common occurrence in the past. '_Well he's in a good mood, maybe this Cat whoever she is might just be the key to getting things back to the way they used to be when we were both happy._'

**Dress up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3**

"Not now Wufei, why don't I have a coffee maker in here again?" Trowa asked, sitting down at his computer, "Oh stop glaring at me."

"How could you worry me like _that_ Trowa? I know you distance yourself from your family but I'm your friend, or at least I thought I was. Katherine assured me you were alright and here you are, what did you tell her that you could not be _bothered_ to tell me?" Wufei half asked half pouted at the typing young man as he crossed his arms; he did not make it easy sometimes, not at all.

"I did not _bother_ to tell anyone anything, thank you _very_ much," Trowa informed him under his breath as he checked in, "I went for a walk and ended up spending the night with Quatre and Duo, you remember them, the nice drag queens from last night."

Wufei made a choking sound, "Have you gone _completely_ mad without me noticing? And just what did you do with your new _friends_ all night long? You are trying to kill me I just know it, you have to be."

"We talked and I crashed, nothing more, Quatre happens to be the heir to the Winner Empire, I heard of him but our paths never crossed until this week." Trowa nodded at the screen, "See, now how dangerous does he look, really?"

Wufei frowned at the blonde on the screen, the braided youth was beside him giving the camera a peace sign with a childlike grin, "Looks can be…oh never mind, if you say he's harmless then he is, but what about Duo?"

Trowa smirked, "Never said _he_ was, it was a bet Wufei, Duo is like that. I know I should have called but…well what's done is done right?"

"Well you are back and alright so I guess I can forgive you _this_ time but do it again and so help me I will do _something_ about that _hair_ of yours," Wufei had always wondered about Trowa's choice in bangs.

Graceful fingers flicked long bangs, "Yeah whatever, just don't start calling me an Emo because of it or I'll snip off your _little _tail." Trowa smiled as he went back to work, "So you believed my sister…that's a first."

"If something had happened to you I think she would feel it…you two used to be very close," Wufei sighed, adopted or not Trowa was lucky to have a sister to fight with.

Trowa snorted, "Yes well that was before she started acting like _every_ other rich princess I _cannot_ stand. If I ever become like her do me a favor and cap my insane ass or I'll do it myself."

Wufei shook his head, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You never will because you are too stubborn, what are you working on?"

"Hiro sent me an idea for a new toy and I am just getting around to looking at it," Trowa leaned back, sipping his coffee, "Go get some sleep Wufei I'm not planning on going anywhere for a while."

Wufei nodded, "Very well but sneak out again and you _will_ regret it, oh why do I bother?"

"Because you worry, I promise no sneaking without you," Trowa smiled when Wufei did, knowing his friend would believe him, he never broke a promise.

"Try not to work too hard; you know how they worry when you do." Wufei shook his head when he got no response, sighing softly he walked out, some people never changed.

**Dress up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3**

Quatre hid a yawn as Rashid sat down, long meetings were tedious and tedious things made him sleepy. Sipping his tea he glanced at the ringing phone before answering it, "Quatre Rabarba Winner speaking, how I may help you?"

"My aren't _we_ formal when working?" Trowa teased, feet up on his desk, mug in his hands, smirk on his face.

"Trowa?!" Quatre cried, ignoring Rashid's surprised blink before he frowned, "I was not sure when you would call." The blonde commented, recovering from his surprised outburst, he had learned to do so quickly after meeting Duo.

"Yeah well I figured lunch hour was safe, not a bad time is it?" Trowa asked skimming the self-scrolling pages as he sipped is coffee, "If so I can call back?"

"No, that is alright, I just finished a meeting and was waiting for Duo to go to lunch, how are you doing? Duo gave me your message and I understand, you are alright aren't you?" Quatre hoped cracking jokes as a hello meant he was but he was not about to assume anything, not when it came to Trowa.

"I'm always alright Quatre so no worries. You know, if you aren't doing anything besides meeting Duo for lunch...care if I tag along? Things are nice and quite around here and I kindda feel bad about slipping out this morning like I did…thanks for not holding it against me." Trowa leaned back with a smile, his mood had improved with skipping two major fights and it would be nice to go out for lunch, Duo was amusing company.

"Well I'll have to ask Duo but I am sure he wouldn't mind, do you like Japanese food?" Duo had found a 'cute little place' and he had agreed to try it, Quatre was not very good with chopsticks but he was not oriental so he did not feel so bad.

"One of my best friends is from Tokyo so I eat it all the time, is Duo running late or what?" Trowa asked, setting his mug down as he stood, "He strikes me as the type."

Quatre smiled, cup in both hands, "Duo likes to be fashionably late but sometimes that becomes just late…did he give you this number?"

Trowa chuckled, "Not at all, I looked up your company's schedule and found you quite easily, you can find anyone with a little info and some time, remember that."

"I will, but computers are not a specialty of mine, perhaps you would be kind enough to teach me?" Quatre asked, knowing his voice was not as causal as he would have liked, Rashid was frowning at him but not about to interrupt. The tall man shook his head as he stood; a you-will-be-explaining-yourself-later look was given before he walked out.

"Well I could since you asked so _nice_, Hey Wufei you care for some Japanese today?" Trowa asked, nodding to his friend as he entered the room, "Quatre's treat?"

"I assume you do not need a chaperone?" Wufei teased, getting a laugh as Trowa slipped his dark hunter shirt off, "Will they both be there?"

"Right ask that while I take my shirt off, very subtle there Wufei, yes Duo will be there too, just don't ask me in what." Trowa teased throwing the shirt at his friend, "No manners what so ever, and you call me crude."

"You are and you love it, now go back to talking to your new little friend, I'll meet you down stairs, if he shows up in a dress I _will_ comment." Wufei warned as he tossed the shirt to the floor and headed out of the room, it was nice to see his friend in a good mood again.

"That's fair, so Quatre he didn't mortify you with the chaperone joke did he? If so sorry, he knows you're harmless so don't be upset...are you?" Trowa frowned when he got no answer, "Hey blondie did you faint on me or what?"

Quatre blinked, shaking his head, "Sorry lost in thought there for a moment, Duo would love to see Chang, I believe he wants to make up for their first meeting."

"Yeah that might be a good idea, so what were you lost in thought about?" Trowa asked, opening a drawer, "If it was how to pay Duo back for the drag I _may_ be convinced to help, you are feeding me and all."

"Actually I was thinking about what kind of club he would try to drag us to, he can be rather...out there," Quatre bit his lip, he had been thinking about that even if not just then, he was not about to tell Trowa what he had been thinking.

"That's why I'd go, you need to just go out and do crazy shit sometimes and Vegas is the perfect city to do crazy random shit in, don't you trust him?" Trowa smirked at that, "It's not like he'd _try_ and get you in trouble, it would just happen."

"He will be pleased you are so understanding, ah Duo, would you mind Trowa and Chang joining us?" Quatre asked, looking up at his friend when he walked in looking a little winded, "Are you alright"

"Yes just a little out of breath, sure the more the merrier and that way Raven Hair can see we are _good_ boys, who just happen to look _good_ as girls." Duo answered, blinking when he heard a chuckle over the phone, "Hey Cyclops!"

"Hey Duo, so when and where?" Trowa asked as he unbuttoned his jeans, "Or will we be meeting you two and going from there?" Jeans were unzipped before they were slipped off and discarded on the floor, "Or didn't you two plan that far ahead?"

Quatre turned to look out the window behind his desk blushing, thankful Trowa was talking and not waiting for him to speak. "Since you know where I am meet us here in say half an hour? Is that alright?"

"That's fine, see ya then and tell Duo not to wear anything too metrosexual, Wufei is still not so clear on the difference between Bi and Gay and dressing like one would be bad so soon after drag. What can I say I love the guy but he's a bit…old fashion? Well later," Trowa turned off the head set before setting it down next to the keyboard, "This should be fun."

**Dress up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3**

"You really are too modest sometimes Cat," Duo reminded him, sitting down on the fountain's edge watching the little fishes swim. "He sounds very open minded to me, dream come true, sadly not _my _dream but I'm happy for you."

Quatre sighed, "Duo, thinking your taste in clubs is fun and undressing while on the phone are not things I am used to, it is very…distracting."

Duo shook his head, "Well duh the guy is _gorgeous_ that is distracting enough, I wonder _what_ he _was_ wearing?" The braided youth tapped his chin; red kanji adorned black shirt shifting as he moved, "Hm?"

Quatre blushed, pale blue button down complementing his eyes if not his pink face, "Will you stop it? It was hard enough lying to Rashid and I do not need to be distracted anymore today."

"Duo you should not pick on the nice young man who is going to be feeding you, it is quite rude even here in Vegas. Hello Quatre, Duo, it is nice to see you both again, miss me?" Trowa smirked, hands folded behind his back, long bangs mostly tied back, lose hunter button down untucked and matching his eyes, jeans a pale blue. "Is it the hair? Sorry Hiro said I look more normal like this…um I can let it down?"

Duo smiled, he had not even sensed him walk up and his senses were good, "It looks nice, really I like it. So Chang how are things?" The braided youth grinned as he folded his hands behind his back, leaning forward just bit, Wufei was all navy shirt and dark jeans. He pulled the look off even if it looked more natural on Trowa, who he noticed had walked up to Quatre ignoring the two of them. '_Poor Cat, ah well he needs to get over being bashful and how else then to dive right in?'_

"I am fine; I would like to thank you for being so…welcoming, Trowa can be rather difficult at times." Wufei frowned as Trowa walked up to the blonde, the bold meets the bashful, that could be interesting. "He has assured me you both are good people and I expect you to prove him correct, he tends to be, too much for his own good."

"It's a gift Wufei I can't help I'm good," Trowa teased over his shoulder before turning back to Quatre, "You alright there Little One?"

Quatre blinked up into gentle green and smiled, Little One sounded so sweet and he knew he looked the part. "I am, sorry Duo was teasing me before you appeared and I have not recovered."

"I noticed, don't worry if he does it again just say the word and I'll maul his braid," Trowa held up curled fingers before twitched them in Quatre's bangs getting a giggle, "I doubt he'll find it as funny."

Quatre smiled, "No he would not, if you are done Duo we should get going?" The blonde was glad the other two were smiling and not butting heads, Wufei had not been happy to see Duo the first time.

"Oh right the food, come along I'm starved and I'm sure you all can eat, if not I am sorry but_ I _can so _we_ are." Duo walked away with a smirk, Wufei shook his head but followed without a word, falling in beside him he started informing him that he was a fool.

Trowa shook his head, "Well it's nice to see them getting along, it would be bad if we could not take our respected friends out in public. Shall we join them before Duo rants at us?"

Quatre smiled as he nodded, "I believe we should, Duo ranting is very loud and I do work here."

**Dress up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3**

"So this Hiro guy, how come he isn't hanging with us too? I mean Chang here's your buddy too…I'm confused." Duo frowned looking at Quatre, who sat across from him, then Trowa.

Wufei gave Trowa a look when the other smirked before turning to face Duo, not surprised his friend found the question amusing. "Hiro is actually working today; San Francisco is having some big expo. I really should have gone but Dad is having fun instead." Trowa shrugged, "Saves me from having to do it."

"I heard about that, the Yui heir is showing off some new gaming VR thingy…wait you're friends with Hiro Yui?! Dude get me a new VR thingy?" Duo begged, blinking when Trowa laughed and Wufei just smiled shaking his head. "What?"

"It's not even done yet, the blue prints are on my PC right now, oh and Hi-kun would hate hearing it called that." Trowa sighed, the new toy would be the next big thing once they got it to work, "And it's more of a project demo than really showing off, or at least that is what he calls it, it really is showing off though."

"Barton you are terrible, if I told Yui you said that he would be most…displeased," Wufei half reminded half teased his friend.

Trowa laughed, "Yeah whatever, you never learned how to use those have you?" The blonde looked up and he smiled, "There's a trick to it."

Quatre caught the smile and smiled back, half listening to Duo ask about what he meant by displeased, and so too busy to tease him. "I don't do much work with Orientals so I've never learned; you seem rather good at it."

Trowa laughed again, "I'm good with my hands, here let me teach you so you can steal from Duo when he does it first." Taking the pale hand gently Trowa shook his head, "Relax this won't hurt silly, that's better, now just stay like that." It was amusing being around the timid blonde, he was not used to people acting like that around him when they were friends. Slender fingers worked quickly, pleased when the blonde did as prompted, smiling he let go of his hand and shook his head again. "It feels strange at first but once you get use to it it's nothing at all, promise."

Quatre smiled, clicking the red pointed tips together amazed when they did not fall, he caught Trowa grin at him before tapping Wufei's arm with the square ends of his own talking quickly in a tongue he did not know. Wufei nodded before smiling at him, "What did you say?"

"Hm? Oh nothing really, so do you even know what anything is?" Trowa eyed the blonde curious, he was egger to learn but a bit shy about asking, "If you have certain allergies some of this stuff could kill you, which would be a shame."

"I'm not allergic to anything so don't worry, and no I have no idea what any of this is called, it looks good though." Quatre was touched by the concern, he was not use to anyone but his family and Duo looking out for him and now he had this cat-like youth.

"Ah, don't feel bad, the names only help so much, hm…Yakisoba is safe, that one," Trowa pointed absently, "Wufei you tell him about the last time you were displeased and you threw a gym out a window and into a pool, what a mess."

Quatre tried some of the dish Trowa had indicated watching Wufei gape at his friend, Duo snickering, "Why did he do that?"

Wufei frowned, "Oh it was his fault of course, he was _suppose _to have gone to this meeting and when he came back with a black eye I became…concerned."

"Like Hell, you threatened to throw me out a window if I ever did it again and I have at least five times, I've just learned how to duck." Trowa teased, taking a bite of something Quatre could not name; "Besides you get paid a lot."

"Not enough sometimes, you are a constant hassle but at least you're not some rich and arrogant bastard who think they own the world," Wufei frowned at his friend, "If you were I would shoot you myself."

"Now, now Wufei you know Dad hasn't made that deal with Big Brother just yet, relax Quatre he's just joking…mostly." Trowa smirked at the blonde who was looking at the both of them a bit nervous, "Haven't you ever wanted to hurt Duo?"

"Well no…not really anyway. Would he really throw you out a window?" Quatre asked, eyeing the Chinese youth for a moment, he was not sure how good he was.

"Oh he would if I gave him a reason to, but not a high one…well not on purpose," Trowa laughed when Wufei shoved him, "You know you'd forget and do it anyway."

"Oh shut up, I swear you are simply incorrigible sometimes, and no that is not a compliment you brute." Wufei shook his head when Trowa just laughed again, it was good to hear but he could pick on someone else for a while."

"Yeah whatever," Trowa turned to Quatre and tilted his head at the blonde not sure why he was looking at them like he was, "What is it?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I am just not use to a bodyguard and their charge joking about killing said charge…you do this often?" Quatre knew it was all in good humor but still, throwing your friend out a window was a bit drastic.

"Yeah…sorry it must be strange but that is just how we work, Duo must have a field day with you." Trowa smiled before sipping his drink, "He is lucky you are as tolerant as you are or he'd get his ass in big trouble."

"Watch it _kitty cat_ you're the one who's gonna get him in trouble with that tongue of yours, Rashid will die and he's used to _me_." Duo could see it now and he was not betting on Rashid to beat this guy, which was good since Quatre liked him so much, he would hate to see him scared off.

Trowa pouted, "Well not everyone can like _it_ you know? Don't faint on us Blondie, I'll be good for this Rashid guy promise, it'll be game and I love games."

Quatre watched Duo and Trowa banter a bit and noticed how alike they could be, it helped him understand his new friend a little bit. Trowa was who he was and made no apologies for speaking his mind, unless he liked the person he upset, he had apologized to him and that made him smile. "Well Vegas is the city for games, Rashid will learn to deal with you as he has Duo, I would like to remain friends."

"I was hoping you'd say that, I'll try not to turn the guy gray as long as he doesn't give you too much grief about me." Trowa knew he took some getting used to and even then he did not make it easy sometimes, but he was not about to sit back and let some guy rant at his new friend because of his manners.

Quatre smiled at his comment, Rashid gray would be funny but he did not want him getting any help aging. "He will at first but he is like that with everyone, ask Duo, he's been around me long enough."

Duo swallowed, "He has a point, the guy is just anti-new people. So how long are you two in town? Cat and me have to say bye, bye Monday, sucks 'cause I haven't been to all the clubs yet…not even just walked in."

"We will be leaving about that time, or are we not staying longer?" Wufei turned to his friend, not sure if his plans had been changed; he often did so without telling anyone right away.

"Well Hi-kun is getting back Sunday so we can have him meet and debrief us later that week, Expos tend to drain him." Trowa frowned in thought, absently snatching a piece of walnut chicken out of Duo's chopsticks, "Where are you two headed?"

"Probably back home to unpack and check in, we're staying in Massachusetts right now since autumn is right around the corner. I'm sure Iria and Father would love to meet you both…or do you have plans?" Quatre bit his lip, watching Duo stick out his tongue at Trowa, jerking back when chopsticks clicked at him, he would love to explore Boston with his friends.

"I have heard of that whole leaf watching thing, I'm sure by then you will be sick of your family." Wufei did not understand why people drove around looking at dying leaves but it would not hurt to look, "Oh and Halloween with Duo in Salem would be interesting."

"You know Wufei you could say you want to go like a normal person? We can say Hi before going home, Kathy'll take three days just packing all the junk she bought anyway." Trowa shook his head, "I will never get her fascination with stuff."

Wufei sighed, "Souvenirs are one thing but an entire wardrobe is purely rich female insanity, speaking of buying, what illegal toy did you pick up?"

"Come now Wufei you know we rich people do not abide by silly little laws, and a mini cannon actually. Some guy collected a few after watching Terminator II and his wife said he can only keep one, for sentimental reasons." Trowa smirked, "I loved that movie too so I bought…a few."

"A few? Barton I know you think this world will break into World War three but do you plan on fighting that war yourself?" Wufei rolled his eyes, "You and Yui may the gods help you both, gun fanatics."

"Wait you mean that psycho gun?" Duo asked getting a nod, dark eyes lit up, "Dude can I be on your side?"

Trowa laughed, "Sure Duo you can have one painted just how you like it, and don't call me a fanatic Wufei I'm not Bert I'm better armed."

"Gummer? Oh we have to spend the night at your place, we can right?" Duo ignored Quatre and Wufei sharing a look of dismay and worry, they worried too much.

"Any time just call first, Kathy hates uninvited guests, cheer up Quatre they are licensed…well the legal ones are." Trowa shrugged, "So Duo what are we doing Saturday?"

**Dress up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls3**

Before any lazy American Dubbed fans bitch Hiro is the Japanese name and so correct, stupid dubbers, so not a word. If you liked the fic then tell me and the rest of the world, if you hated it hey go for leave a review too, if you liked and say nothing...enjoy the long wait for more.


	4. I Can't See Your Star

Finally an update…yea? Anyway life has been very bad about free time so blame it, grr bad life bad.

**WarNinGs**: Same really **ADD ON's**: Hiro is finally in the fic, Last fic before leather pants, VR Thingy, Mr. Barton lives, Short.

**Aishi Say**

"_I can't see your star.  
The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away_." 'Your Star' by Evanesance.

**Dress up Dolls4Dress Up Dolls4 Dress Up Dolls4 Dress Up Dolls4**

"Actually Hiro I've been busy all day," Trowa informed his friend as he typed; he had just gotten in about ten minutes ago.

"Oh and what have you been up to _this_ time?" Hiro asked reviewing the list of ideas he had come up with while at the convention.

"I was out having lunch with a new friend, since you _must_ know, his friend is already begging for our new toy." Trowa was not about to call it a VR Thingy when the headset he was talking to was right against his ear, going deft before he was 25 did not fit into his plans.

"His huh? And since when did you start making friends when you should be working, or did you forget I need your feedback on the plans ASAP?" Hiro knew his friend's home life was not all that conducive to work sometimes but he managed; how he was never sure.

"Since attractive shy young men are all but thrown into my arms by God himself, don't frown Hi-kun I'm joking…mostly." Trowa smirked sipping his coffee, "Wufei was most displeased."

"Oh I can imagine, that man is not paid enough to keep you out of trouble," Hiro shook his head; he had heard a few stories from the Chinese youth as well as passed on a few of his own. "Now be a good neko and tell me about this new friend of yours, or I should ask Wufei?"

"Wufei exaggerates and you know it," Trowa reminded him sighing, arms folding on the back of the swivel chair. "Tell me something first oh kitsune one?"

"Such as?" Hiro asked smirking at this screen, he could picture his friend sitting there sipping coffee, "I am sure it has nothing to do with the project."

"Very good," Trowa teased as he walked away from his desk and up to his dresser, he would be busy tonight, pity but Hiro would shot him threw a computer screen if he didn't. "Does the name Quatre mean anything to you?"

"Quatre," Hiro repeated frowning in thought before blinking, he couldn't mean who he thought he did, "Winner?"

"That would be him, sweet guy really just like they say; I guess you could count it as a business lunch now that I think of it." Trowa frowned in thought for a moment before shaking his head, "Nah. Duo would love to play lab rat for us, isn't that sweet?"

"Trowa shut up," Hiro order shortly, "Quatre Winner is not the kind of person you play with, his father could make life _very_ difficult, are you listening to me baka?"

"Hai," Trowa answered tossing the shirt he had dug out onto his bed, Hiro could be just as bad as Wufei sometimes. "I am not playing with Quatre Hiro; honestly I am not my sister, you really can be rather insulting sometimes." He threw a pair of jeans on top of the shirt, "It was a chance meeting, he was in drag because of a bet, _don't_ say it."

"Do not pretend you can read minds now Barton-san, care to tell me why the Winner heir is in the city of sin?" Hiro asked, friend or not Trowa watched people, he knew because he wanted to and anything he wanted to know he would find out if he wanted to know it bad enough.

"Daddy is in town for some big business thing same as mine, at any rate he is not any more involved in it then I am, thank God," Trowa did not care for board room kind of things.

"And this friend of his who wishes to be our lab rat?" Hiro asked curious if he wished to play with only the VR technology or it's co-creator as well.

"No business ties I know of, he seems like just a friend who gets him into as much trouble as he keeps him out of." Trowa smirked thinking about the in the works plans for Saturday, "In fact he is perfect for our needs. Do you think we can have a working prototype by Halloween?"

Hiro frowned as he glanced at his work, "It is possible if you can work miracles with the techs."

"Hi-kun you leave those lazy white coats to me, I am very good at motivating them," Trowa smirked; Barton's were famous for getting their way by any means necessary. "I'll get on it once I'm back home, glares lose something over the web."

"Well I am sending you some revisions I have come up with; I believe I fixed some of the interfacing problems." Hiro leaned back in his chair, "The changes should relive the headaches projected after prolong use."

"I'll run the sims and see what they have to say, when are we hoping to have another real world test?" Trowa crackled his knuckles over his head sighing, "Are we modifying the original or total remake?"

"I am voting for the remake, there will be a lot of delicate tweaking and the original is rather slagged after all the tests." Hiro did not see why Trowa had to destroy every prototype just because he could, "Once we are agreed on the new programming we will begin."

"Savvy, give me a day or so to review everything before asking for a time table," Trowa flipped open a notebook he used for notes and inspiration. "I won't be home Saturday, and Sunday morning will be shot, so Sunday evening or Monday morning."

Hiro sighed, "And is clubbing really going to help you think or are you just trying to annoy me?" The serious youth was very fond of his more casual friend, but something he did just got on his nerves and they both knew it.

"Both really," Trowa teased smirking, "Hi-kun relax a little fun is good for the creative process, you should try it sometime."

"I have no interest in such things, I will call you Monday to be sure you are not hung-over," Hiro informed his friend and partner.

"Ah-huh, I happen to be brilliant at all times," Trowa reminded the moody youth turning at a knock, "open!"

"Sir this came for you," One of the many assistants running around said holding out an envelope.

"Thanks, so is there anything else I should know or be yelled at about Hi-kun?" Trowa asked taking the letter from the envelope smirking at Duo's note.

"Not that I can think of no," Hiro answered glancing at his screen, "I will e-mail you if anything hits me."

"Do that, Ja," Trowa terminated the link without waiting for a reply examining the photos of a club Duo had included with his note. Neon rave colors and darkness, tilting his head he dialed the number Duo had included.

"God is busy how may I direct your call?" Duo asked head hanging off the back of his bed, accent Sothern bell.

Trowa chuckled, "Pity. Be a dear and tell him I got his message and approve. Thank you ever so."

"Don't hang up!" Duo cried, relaxing when he heard a laugh, "Dude you got clothes for the place?"

"Relax Duo I find raves quite relaxing, go fig right? You got the hard part of getting blondie there," Trowa reminded the braided youth making a mental note of some things he would have to pick up.

"Totally covered, I is God remember? If you still doubt my greatness you will learn tomorrow." Duo assured him sitting up before heading to his closest, "Side note purple is my color so lay off."

"No problem," Trowa scribbled a quick note to himself, "anything else?"

"Nope," Duo answered smirking at his various club clothes, "see ya naughty kitty."

Trowa smirked, "later God. Computer insatiate simulations Zero One through Zero Five, complete work up upon completion. Confirm."

"Simulation Zero One through Zero Five with complete work ups upon completion confirmed. Initiating simulation of Zero System running program Zero One." The computerized female voice sated as Trowa walked out of the room.

**Dress up Dolls4Dress Up Dolls4 Dress Up Dolls4 Dress Up Dolls4**

Quatre sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose before sipping his tea glad his day was over now, Fridays and Mondays seemed to be the longest days of the week. "I really don't think a thing got accomplished during that whole meting."

"Master Quatre who was that on the phone yesterday?" Rashid asked as he entered the room setting a cup down.

Quatre nodded in thanks before sipping the steaming liquid, "Trowa Barton actually, we ran into each other." The blonde did not add that it had been quite literally the way they had met and not just a figure of speech, it was not important.

"You mean that trouble shooter I've been hearing about?" Rashid had no use for computers but his master's father did.

"Yes, he was kind enough to offer to teach me a few of his tricks." Quatre frowned a little when Rashid did, "He is much better behaved then Duo."

Rashid sighed, "That young man cares about you at least, and this Mr. Barton?" Duo was not his kind of person but the young man did care for his young charge so he could hardly dislike him too much.

"He is very sweet Rashid," Quatre assured him typing a little before turning his laptop around so Rashid could see a picture. "See here he is with his sister a few months ago, I haven't met her yet."

Rashid frowned at the waving youth with a short ponytail and bangs that sill hung in his eye, he looked harmless enough. "I am sure you two will get along, I will be around if you need me."

"Alright Rashid," Quatre turned the screen around, clicking he looked at some of the other photo's the site had of him. One he had his hair down and was dressed all in black laughing with some brunette women who was laughing too, she looked nice. Another he had his hair lose and much shorter, turtle neck a dark teal, he looked so different with short hair and long bangs. There were so many images of him dressed like a normal person he wondered if he ever wore a suit in his life. Smiling he looked up when his door opened, "Hello Duo."

"Yoness and stuff, so looking forward to tomorrow night?" Duo asked sitting down next to him, crossing his legs, "I know _I_ am."

"Don't tease me Duo really," Quatre chided as he closed down the site he was on, the last he needed were more jokes.

"_Aw_ but I always tease you ," Duo whined halfheartedly before smiling, "Cat there is no reason to be nervous it's just a few friends hanging out…even if one of them is me."

Quatre smiled at the teasing, "You are not so bad once someone gets to know you. It is nice you and Wufei got along alright."

"He needs to lighten up just a little bit but so do you," Duo winked, "he likes me." The dark eyed youth had warmed to him as he got to know him; he was a decent guy once he relaxed really.

"He would also likely throw you out a window as well if you annoyed him too much, if not the both of them," Quatre smirked at Duo's pout, "You did start it."

"You know I think I have taught you too well, or maybe a little kitty has been hm?" Duo folded his chin on his interlaced fingers, "Still the master."

Quatre rolled his eyes, "I think Trowa may have something to say about that. I take it you two have talked?"

"Yeps. We've agreed on a place and pretty much a time," Duo did not go into details just yet that was for shopping later. "I was thinking early dinner then pick up a few things, after all you have no club wear."

Quatre gave him a suspicious look, "And just what kind of club are we talking about exactly?" He trusted Duo but sometimes he had to not trust him, Duo was all about contradictions.

"Just a typical night club really called Fade, Wu would never enter a gay club, come on you met the guy." Duo knew Wufei was a bit close minded but he was not violent just touchy, he could work with touchy.

"Yes I did," Quatre agreed quite sure Trowa would find it amusing, Wufei would be far from amused, but they were not for everyone. "Have you ever been?"

"Once, good times. Don't worry nothing outrageous or anything, that will be me," Duo flicked his bangs smirking.

"You will be nice to Wufei won't you? I highly doubt he enjoys clubs as much as some people do," Quatre was not surprised Duo like them since he liked people, Trowa was a curious guy.

"Cat I like Wu he's a good guy who's a little uptight, why would I torture him? Cy's got it covered anyway and I'm not tellin'" Duo had no doubt Trowa would do something to annoy Wufei they seemed to have a bit of a combative relationship.

Quatre smiled remembering Trowa's offer to help him get back at Duo, "I'm sure but he does not need the both of you ganging up on him."

"I'll be on my best behavior promise," Duo crossed his heart with a smile, "Cy can take care of himself."

"Just remember if you are too annoying you won't get a free VR thingy," Quatre reminded him curious about what exactly a VR thingy was.

Duo pouted but the blonde had a point, "Yeah, yeah. He'll be too busy picking on you to bother with me anyway."

Quatre thought about that but would not mind being the center of his attention too much, "You have been teaching me."

Duo smirked, always the optimist, "Here, here. Now let us going do the eating thing then the shopping thing."

"You go head I'll be down in a moment," Quatre smiled at Duo's grin before sighing. "What am I getting myself into this time?"

**Dress up Dolls4Dress Up Dolls4 Dress Up Dolls4 Dress Up Dolls4**

"And where did you slip away to this time?" Wufei8 asked arms crossed before eying the bags Trowa was carrying, "Souvenirs?"

Trowa turned to face Wufei smirking at his question, "Hardly. You'll need these for tomorrow, don't argue."

"When has that ever worked?" Wufei asked getting a shrug, "What are you planning now?"

"A little faith would be nice, really Fei," Trowa teased setting the bags inside his room, "You going to bother trying to talk me out of this?"

Wufei sighed as he fell in side his friend, "No but only because I know you would not torture Quatre as you do me."

Trowa smirked, "Yeah well Quatre would never through me out a window for one besides you'll be bantering with Duo not with me."

"I have no doubt you two will embarrass the poor boy at least once, I pity him really, " Wufei knew Trowa liked to play with people, how he played was determined on his feelings for his mouse.

"Duo seems to enjoy it a bit much, be nice to Duo and I promise not to behave like him," He liked the blonde but he was so cute flustered and it was so easy to do it.

Wufei sighed sure Duo would fine his phrasing amusing, "I will see to the imp you just remember to play nicely with your mouse."

"Meow," Trowa mocked before nodding to his sister and adopted father, "Hiro already sent me his notes so ask me Monday for a time table."

Mr. Barton regarded the young man who entered the room, he looked so like his mother but he had always guessed he would. Triton Bloom and become Trowa Barton very early in life, and not soon after his own heir's death, and he always wondered if his defiance was Bloom blood or if he somehow knew him taking him in had not been a purely selfless act? He had loved his mother but was that so wrong to replace his dead son with the one they could have had? Nodding at what he was told he glanced at his notes from the meetings sitting beside his folded hands. "I look forward to it. Trowa I know you are feeling rather restless so why not go out tomorrow?"

Trowa frowned a little in thought as he glanced at Wufei; the other had been at his side for about five years now and also did not fully trust getting what they wanted. "I was planning on it."

Wufei had been another add on to his life, he had tried so hard to please his adoptive son but the eyes were still so like his mother's. Fascinated in our cultures he had taken up learning their fighting skills, he was a natural, and after losing insisted on bring Wufei home with him. He had to say the dark eyed youth had proven a worthwhile investment as he helped keep his son's natural boldness in check. His mother had been the same way, as if she was undefeatable, "I'm sure. Go do what you need to I have to catch up on what I missed."

Katherine sighed watching her brother and best friend walk out without so much as a nod goodbye, "Daddy I'm worried about him, he doesn't confide in me as he use to."

"Yes well I don't think he ever came to feel like he was part of this family, other than with you, all men rebel at his age." Mr. Barton assured her as he took the report in his hands, his dear little girl had taken a shining to her knew brother very quickly, they had been so cute.

"He's really unhappy, he feels like a pet you put on display…he never did like all the attention." Katherine had loved it as first but Trowa was shyer then people thought he was and did not like having his every move recorded and judged by the masses.

"His mother did not enjoy that part of her life but she had gotten over it before he was born, your real brother had loved it." The elder man sighed, Trowa was nothing like his son, he was a worthy heir and wielded his vast power well.

"Still it will do him some good to get away soon, I should go with and see if he will tell me what is really bothering him." Katherine knew they shared no blood but they had shared a life, she knew he still cared for her even if he chose to hide it now.

"My dear if you think you can improve on his mood by all means try your hand, if anyone can reach him it is you." Mr. Barton smiled patting her hand before taking the papers back into his hands, "You go on and plan your little trip while I get a little work done so he won't have to do it as well."

Katharine nodded kissing her father's check, "Love ya Daddy. I'll bring you some coffee in a few hours." Walking out of the room she sighed softly, "I wish I knew if this Cat could help you and not break you…God be with her if she tries."

**Dress up Dolls4Dress Up Dolls4 Dress Up Dolls4 Dress Up Dolls4**

I hope everyone gets now why they clash so much, Mr. Barton not nicest of men. Ok next chapter will start off early Sat and go into the early morn of Sun. See ya then.


	5. I LOVE This Song!

First update of 2013! Enough of that. Now you 2x5x2 fans should enjoy this chapter more then the last one, ah bonding. There is a lot of interaction in this chapter, very character driven. There is some more back story and history mentioned, for those who care about that sort of thing. Hiro/Heero fans can rest assured he will be back in Chapter 6, poor thing is so ignored in this chapter. If I ever master the art of fan art I will be doing some for each of these outfits, right now I would hardly do them justice. Hope you all enjoy and sorry again for the long ass wait.

**WarNinGs**: Same as before really.

**Aishi Say**

"_Sometimes the heart doesn't know what it wants until it fines what it needs_"

#545 from bakedgoodztumbler, according to the image from a friend's FaceBook post.

**Dress up Dolls5Dress Up Dolls5 Dress Up Dolls5 Dress Up Dolls5**

Wufei frowned in thought as he watched his friend scroll through some notes, he had been doing some work since returning to his room. While Trowa was not someone he would call paranoid he was more cautious then his detached and calm nature often lead one to believe. Mr. Barton was a shrewd businessman to be sure, but he was no expert when it came to his golden goose heir. Trowa was too curious and too independent to want, or need, the corporate life and all it's perks and frills. He did use his wealth and fame to push his global agendas, most of which evolved helping the helpless fend for themselves, and ending curtly in general. Not an uncommon part for the rich, but like a few of them he was not pandering for the cameras. After being added to the family, at least by the siblings, he had gone on a few trips and learned a great deal about the rich kid he had beaten. Shaking his head he wondered if Quatre was anywhere near as adventitious, he seemed to dislike many of the same things about the world. "Cramming a days worth of work into a night again are we?"

Trowa turned when Wufei spoke up after being so quiet for a while, nothing new for the Chinese youth he had befriend. "Just looking over what Hiro sent, so what are we contemplating?"

Wufei chuckled, he really did learn to read people too well, "Just wondering if you will drag your new friends on one of your 'trips'"

"Duo's braid in a jungle…not a good idea but who am I to say no? Don't worry Wufei no crazy trips until after Samhain promise." Trowa assured his friend as he retyped a line before sending the unofficial report to Hiro, Hiro did like to be kept in the loop.

"And have you told Hiro about Quatre yet?" Wufei knew the stoic Japanese youth rather well, he was as serious as Trowa while working, only as casual when not with close friends.

Trowa sighed "What is it with everyone and Quatre anyway? Just what do you people think I am planning on doing to him?"

Wufei arched his eyebrow at his friend's question, the other's green eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance, arm resting on the back of his computer chair. "You know Hiro worries more about formal business ties then you do, unless you are working. As for me, after meeting Duo I am not all that worried about your candidness."

"If you can't handle the truth then you should just stay in bed, and away from me. It's sweet you are worried about him Fei, someone has to protect him from me and Duo." Trowa smirked when Wufei rolled his eyes, "Where is the trust huh?"

Wufei crossed his arms with a mock huff, "I am sure you will not mortify the child, after all you do enjoy his company."

"If I was that bad you'd have done something about it, don't you want me to acquire more normal friends?" Trowa teased back as rested his cheek on his folded arm, Wufei was not one to hold back when he saw what he considered an injustice.

"As privileged as he is he is still likely the most normal person you have ever sought out," Wufei conceded, Duo was another matter, but no one was claiming he was normal. "If you, or Duo, _ever_ even think of trying to make a bet that will involve me in _anything_ besides male clothing you _will_ pay _dearly_."

Trowa closed his eyes with sigh, "Fei, I am much more creative in my tortures then that. Really now, you have been with me for five years."

"You do not exact such vengeance upon a friend but it still needed to be said, and repeated when next I see Duo." Wufei promised knowing quite well Trowa paid his debts, and saw his were collected when needed and never before.

"You can beat that into his head the whole time we are at Fade if that'll make you happy. Do you think Kath is right?" Trowa asked frowning, not specifying what he meant.

Wufei shook his head, hoping it would not take that long to make his point, even drunk. "I do not have your talent at mind reading."

Trowa blinked having forgotten Wufei had not heard about their last fight, Quatre had to a point, "She's worried I'll up and leave since I'm so miserable."

Wufei considered his answer, Katherine often teased him about his ducking out of meetings and the like but to abandon the Barton's entirely was another story. Sighing softly he shook his head slowly, "You might sever ties with Mr. Barton, but I cannot believe things have changed so much you would never speak to Katherine again…dose she really think you would, or is she only worried?"

Trowa sighed as he stood, his work was saved, update sent, the computer now unless. "Before I would say she was just worried but she tried to use guilt on me. As if I owe her father a damn thing after all these years."

"If you did would you keep the name?" Wufei had heard about the adoption and name change soon after settling in to the life he was living now. It was common for adopted children to take their new parent's names but if they severed ties they often resumed their birth names, if they knew what that was.

Trowa paused in his absent pacing and curled his fingers near his chin before shrugging, "Same initials. I could go back to Triton Bloom, but I never really thought about it. Is it weird to be named after a dead child and not be creped out?"

Wufei shrugged, it had to be but he was not sure if it was worth commenting on, "You are not a ship after all. If you go I will follow, he has been civil but my agreement is with you, not your family."

"Don't worry Fei I am not about to disappear into the night on anyone. Your clan still alright with me keeping you?" Trowa asked changing the subject from his adopted family to Wufei's, his he saw enough of.

Wufei chuckled at the tone, he would be insulted if anyone else referred to their arrangement as keeping, well besides maybe Hiro. "Nataku looks forward to meeting you the next time you are in China."

"Tell your keeper I will be honored to engage her in friendly combat, or something more serious if she prefers." Trowa said with a smirk before he turned and clicked shut down since he was done staring at screens for the day.

"She was hoping you would say something like that, she also would enjoy sparing with Hiro." Wufei was curious to see both matches, Trowa was very fast and not just in learning.

"I'll past that along on Monday, anything else I should know?" Trowa asked mentally going over what needed to be done tomorrow before meting his new friends at Fade.

"Not that I can think of, sleep in it might do you some good," Wufei knew how insane life around there could get, not always a good insane either.

"I'll consider it, see you around lunch either way," Trowa was planning on sleeping half of Sunday away but a few hours of extra sleep today would not kill him.

Wufei nodded as he laid his hand on his friend's shoulder, "If I have to fetch you, you will regret choosing work over sleep. Sweet dreams."

**Dress up Dolls5Dress Up Dolls5 Dress Up Dolls5 Dress Up Dolls5**

"Cat why do mornings have to be so damn early?" Duo muttered as he sat down, looking up when a steaming mug of coffee was set down before him, followed by a plate of food. "Why thank you God."

Quatre chuckled use to his friend's humor, sitting down across from him he set down his smart phone before he began going through his e-mails. "You never did like them."

Duo frowned sipping his coffee, use to Quatre seemingly ignoring him, "I don't like waking up, rather be awake or asleep nothing in between."

"Can't say I disagree with you on principal, however, I have always been a bit of a mourning person myself." Not looking up from his screen he sipped his own drink before returning it to the table, "Any plans?"

"Yeah shopping, you have nothing to wear on your date tonight," Duo reminded his friend waiting to see how he would react to that.

Quatre glanced up at him, "I'm sure Wufei has a similar problem, and I would not call it a date if you want him to be nice to you."

Duo smirked at the calm dismissive tone, kitten had been learning, "Don't you worry Kitten I won't buy anything insane for you. As cute as you are pink I'd rather stay on Cy's good side."

Quatre shook is head at the implication, he still was not sure if he even had a chance, "Afraid he claws?"

"Waking cat toy here," The braided youth reminded his friend holding up his braid to remind him. "Besides clawing can be fun…never mind," Duo cut himself off before he did make Quatre blush, "Busy day?"

"Not at all," Quatre answered ignoring Duo's comments on clawing, "I still do not see the appeal of clubs."

"Pretty colors and good beats, you know I'm usually right about this kind of thing, I mean look where that last bet lead us." Duo had not been thinking of himself when he pushed Quatre out the door, and luckily into an amusing young man who had an equally, if not in a different way, amusing friend.

Quatre sighed thinking back on the first time he had seen Trowa smile, his shirt had been very soft, "Luck."

"Luck, fate, whatever you want to call it I call it a good thing," Duo rested his chin in his hands, "You think Sis is any fun?"

"All I know about Katherine is she seems to fight with her brother, and would likely fight with you as well." Quatre was pretty sure she would claw him in a way that was anything but fun if she knew what he had been thinking when he met her brother.

"I'm not everyone's cup of tea but at least Cyke likes me, true he likes you more, but can't say I'm broken hearted over it." Duo grinned at Quatre wondering what Wufei would make of this conversation, pretty sure he'd chide him a lot.

"People judge you too quickly Duo, and it is their loss. Thank you for pushing me into Trowa's arms by the way, even if he does not want me I am glad to have met him." Quatre sighed taking his cup in his hands, he hated thinking that way but it could happen.

Duo blinked folding his arms on the table, "Not want you? Cat have you not been paying attention? Oi all that empathy just goes right out the window sometimes doesn't it?"

"I am simply being realistic, enjoying my company, and yours, dose not mean he wants me." Quatre was not saying it was not impossible but wishing to get to know them was not the same as falling in love.

Duo frowned but could not argue his friend had a point, "Damn fine start. Tell me meetings will not be long and boring today?"

"It will be fine Duo, go have fun shopping I'll met you for lunch." Quatre assured him as he sent a reply to the e-mail he had been reading.

Duo shook his head but knew what busy mornings were like, "Sure thing little buddy. I'll text you when I'm done in case you are in a meeting. Laters."

"Later Duo," Quatre called before standing, he had a lot to focus on during his meetings and none of them had to do with Trowa Barton.

**Dress up Dolls5Dress Up Dolls5 Dress Up Dolls5 Dress Up Dolls5**

"So where are we planning on disappearing to tonight hm?" Katherine asked from her brother's doorway, eyeing the notebook laying on the bed. Frowning she could not make heads or tails of the scribbles and code like writing, it looked very headache inducing to her.

"Hm? Oh, hey Sis did you need something?" Trowa asked as he entered his room, balcony doors left open since it was rather nice outside.

Katherine frowned at the casual attitude, this Cat had done wonders for his mood, "Just wondering where you would be disappearing to tonight?"

"Just a club, Fei needs to lighten up," Trowa answered snatching the smart phone from beside his keyboard and checking his messages. "Worried?"

"From time to time, however we are in total agreement about Wufei," Katherine assured her brother with a nod. "He's a good kid really, you think the mysterious Nataku would like me?"

Trowa shrugged, "All I've ever heard of her is she likes to spar and wants to go a round with me and Hiro, so probably."

Katherine watched her brother type absently, "Making friends everywhere you go don't you?"

Trowa set the phone down with a smirk, "It's a gift. Why not go out with your friends that don't like Dorothy?"

"You two never did get along, not that I blame you she is such an attention whore, and not in the good way. I did recently make one who I think is in town," Katherine tapped her chin for a moment. "I'll check later, she's probably out having lunch right now anyway. Be a dear and don't let anyone maul any mesh you wear this time hm? There is being tolerant and there is being stupid. Well I'm off now, be brilliant."

Trowa shook his head but let it go, she had always worried too much about him, it was sweet really. Turning his head he snatched his phone and flipped it open, "Speak."

"If you are done scribbling notes I was wondering if your care for a match?" Wufei asked use to the one worded greetings when answering a phone. As rude as he often sounded he was normally just focused , and did not care much for social pleasantries regardless.

Trowa smirked at Wufei's jibe, as serious as the other was he still chided Trowa now and then, "Sounds fun, meet you in a few." Hanging up he tossed the phone next to the notebook before turning from his bed, running and vaulting over the balcony railing to land neatly in the yard bellow. Nodding to one of the temporary landscape works he calmly headed for where Wufei would be waiting.

**Dress up Dolls5Dress Up Dolls5 Dress Up Dolls5 Dress Up Dolls5**

Quatre examined himself in the mirror this time feeling less self-conscious but still pretty much as doubtful about the whole thing. Various shades of blue merged and contrasted with each other over the paleness of white. It was well fitted but he could easily move so he was alright with it, even if it still felt strange and he was not entirely sure why. '_You are just being silly, Duo does know a thing or two about having fun._' "I though black and color was the normal attire?"

"It's a club not a rave…never mind color good, I just hope I don't get any glow sticks broken over my head again." Duo shook his head at his reflections, "Takes so long to wash it all out, plus it feels funny if it gets in your ear."

Quatre would not put it past drunk people to pour any number of things on someone's head, "There is a reason I kept mine short."

"Blah and stuff," Duo muttered before walking into the living room, dark cloths also well fitted. Dark relax fit pants were trimmed in neon purple, a few splashes of a similar shade had ended up on his right thigh a few clubs ago and he liked it. Lose off the shoulder shirt was a dark purple with lighter swirls perfect for amusing a high person for hours hung over a tight tank top of black. "Too unique to sport such mundane hair. It looks so cute on you though, simply adorable."

Quatre laughed use to Duo teasing him about his childlike looks, as if Duo's were any older looking, "You could pull it off Duo, but you are right."

"Always Kitten, now lets jet," Duo said grabbing his friend's arm, "I would hate to be anything but fashionably late for our first double date."

"Duo?!" Quatre cried but was too busy keeping up to get much further with his retort.

**Dress up Dolls5Dress Up Dolls5 Dress Up Dolls5 Dress Up Dolls5**

Wufei huffed a lose bang from his eyes as he walked, leather pants catching the light his sleeveless graphic tee and mesh did not. "You have officially lost your mind."

Trowa smirked at him, he had no doubt Duo would notice the pants and Wufei could kick half the club's asses in them with no problem. "That is the point of outside your comfort zone."

Wufei turned to frown at his friend still not sure how he could move so easily in the loss neon green accent pants he was wearing, what was with all the straps? "You are always in your comfort zone."

"No, I just fake it so much better with my feline akin confidence, the flattery is nice though." Trowa teased slipping a black shirt on over neon green mess, he could care less if the arms got torn. "You're so cute shy."

"Shut up or so help me," Wufei threaten as he turned, ignoring the bright green Anime style Cheshire cat on the shirt, focusing on something behind him.

Trowa frowned when Wufei stopped mid threat and just stared over his shoulder at something that was more interesting then he was. Curiosity getting the better of him he turned and spotted a familiar braid, so Duo was here and not paying attention, good. "See something you like?"

Wufei snapped his head around at the lazy question, he was not sure if he was blushing or not but he still wanted to deck his so called best friend. "Bastard."

Trowa tilted his head at the accusation, "Come now Wufei you aren't scared of a non-blackbelt are you?"

"I am hardly afraid of Duo, I do not wish to have him hang all over me like some clingy girl," Wufei reminded Trowa well aware of his friend's feelings on clingy.

Trowa chuckled shaking his head, Wufei was too much fun to pick on flustered, "Give his braid a good enough yank and he'll let go."

"You are a horrible friend, do you know that?" Wufei asked unsure if the feline in him was a tad sadistic or if all felines were this way. "Should I tell Quatre to tug on those bangs of yours?"

"And what makes you think he is against being clung to hm? He is best friends with Duo after all," Trowa smirked at the pout, it was his own fault for walking into things. "Relax Fei I don't cling and you know it."

"No, felines like to rub against and bat things don't they," Wufei cooed adopting the tone Trowa seemed so fond of when he teased him.

Trowa blinked, before smirking with a chuckle, Wufei would be just fine, "Meow."

"Oh honestly, you'd turn him permanently pink if he was straight," Wufei muttered shoving him, he really was too much sometimes.

"Not all men look good in pink Fei," Trowa reminded him scanning the crowd for Quatre, he had to be close to Duo somewhere.

"Oh just stand there and look pretty hm?" Wufei sighed hating it when he used logic in a completely illogic conversation.'

"mm hm," Trowa murmured catching sight of white and blue and just smiled, Duo sure did like to reflect Quatre's personality when he played dress up. Smiling in aspiration he nodded slightly when Quatre turned, catching his blink before leaning close to Wufei, "If Duo misbehaves let me know and I'll come up with something."

**Dress up Dolls5Dress Up Dolls5 Dress Up Dolls5 Dress Up Dolls5**

Quatre had been listening to Duo explaining the little signals people used so he would not signal for something he did not wish to. Sensing someone's gaze on him he turned and spotted Trowa, neon green and black worn as causally as Duo wore his own clothes. Quatre bit his lip as he wondered why so many pants had straps and chains attached to them. When Trowa tilted his head to whisper something to the guy next to him he recognized him as Wufei, who looked like he want to hurt Trowa just then. Noting Wufei's attire he glanced at Duo who was chatting with someone in neon pink, purple, and blue fur. "Duo?"

"Punchbowls girl, huh?" Duo turned to his blonde friend story about punchbowls pretty much over, "What up Cat?"

Quatre nodded, ignoring Duo's jaw drop as best he could, sure Trowa had arranged this as payback as he had teased him he would. Leaving Duo to admire in as much privacy as one could get in a crowd he met Trowa a few feet away, "The shirt a joke?"

"Sis got it the last time we were in Tokyo, she always loved the Cheshire Cat. He was inspired by vampires," Trowa smirked at Quatre's blink, too cute, "You've never been to a club before."

Quatre blinked when Trowa mentioned vampires and a Disney movie all in one absent comment, before stating what another would still phrase as a question. "Duo has never managed to drag me to one, not that I feel like you have, I mean…don't laugh it's rude."

Trowa shook his head but stopped chuckling softly at the blonde, "There is no need to get worked up over nothing. I happen to be very good at getting people to do what I want."

Quatre frowned at the suggestive comment, as if he had any doubt about how persuasive that voice could be. "You and Duo both now."

Trowa shook his head, hands slipping into his back pockets absently, "That would be completely unfair, fun, but still completely unfair. I only use my powers for good."

Quatre crossed his arms use to Duo saying similar things, "Oh I've heard _that_ one before."

"I hear a distinct lack of trust, that hurts, really," Trowa pouted reaching out behind him to grab whoever was sneaking up on him. Hands closed around his wrist with an uneasy laughed and he turned his head, tilting it he frowned, "Yes Duo?"

"Hate to interrupt this little bonding moment but pretty colors are inside, we are outside, see problem?" Duo asked hands held up, Trowa was very fast it seemed, but at least he had good aim when snatching at someone behind him.

Quatre blinked at Duo unaware he had stopped talking to Wufei and headed towards them, Wufei just shook his head as if this was a normal way to carry on a conversation. "He does have a point Trowa, hello Wufei."

"Quatre, honestly I did tell you not to try sneaking up on him," Wufei reminded the braided youth, you did not sneak up on felines.

"That is a challenge to Duo, Trowa you rumpled his shirt," Quatre chided as he examined Duo, who did not always heed the words do and not.

"Cat it's a club, you move around, shit happens," Duo assured the blonde, tone serious even though Quatre had not been. "Rumble him next time huh?"

Trowa smirked resting a hand on Quatre's shoulder, the white was very soft and slightly warm under his hand, "We'll see."

"Promises, promises, come on Kitten lets introduce you to good music by not really old dead people." Duo teased snaking an arm around Quatre and pulling him inside.

"Duo took your mouse away, bold fox," Wufei commented watching Duo disappear inside, ignoring the crowd of unimportant strangers.

Trowa smirked at his best friend, encouragement was interesting, "Knew you liked him."

Wufei coughed before shoving him, "Not another word, go pick on someone who will not kick your ass." Trowa just chuckled as he followed Wufei, there was plenty of time to tease Wufei later.

**Dress up Dolls5Dress Up Dolls5 Dress Up Dolls5 Dress Up Dolls5**

Quatre shook his head at Duo glad his friend was having so much fun, Wufei was whispering something to Trowa but he did not mind. Wufei was as close to Trowa as he was to Duo, and was not entirely comfortable in this crowd either. Trowa nodded at whatever he had been told, arms folded on the table, attention drifting form moment to moment. Some of the outfits were interesting but some made him worry about people just a little. Duo had hit the dance floor as soon as he had downed something to drink, Wufei had made a comment about Americans getting a chuckle from Trowa. He had been watching Duo and half listening to Wufei, Trowa had not said much though he was listening closely to Wufei. "I am still not sure I understand the appeal of clubs?"

Trowa turned his attention to Quatre, Wufei frowned glancing at the blonde, "Depends on why you came."

"Well random hook ups are of no interest, and I do not care to chemically alter my brain so I am at a loss?" Quatre knew he was generalizing but that was all he really knew about clubs, sex, drugs, alcohol, and noise.

Trowa arched a brow at Quatre, what did he think Duo did at them anyway? "I personally enjoy meeting new people, but mostly I come for the atmosphere."

"Atmosphere?" Quatre asked not sure what he meant by that, Trowa had already turned half his attention back to the crowds.

Wufei shook his head at the conversation, if his friend could go would day without being cryptic just for the Hell of it he would lay off his bangs. "He means the pretty colors, blaring music, and the few other people not here to engage in questionable actives with strangers."

"Oh," Quatre said softly, glancing where Trowa was trying to guess what he was looking at exactly.

"Now, now Fei no helping," Trowa teased turning his dark gaze on his best friend, he really was a big old softie under that frown of his.

"Oh do not pretend you mind, seriously you need help." Wufei muttered before sipping his drink ignoring the impish smirk, he needed a good slap on the hand.

Quatre glanced from one young man to the other, seeing a decent parallel between the relationship he had with Duo in the exchanges he was watching. Trowa was harder to read then Duo, and it was not just because he had known Duo longer. He got the feeling Trowa excelled at hiding what he wished about himself, something those in the public eye tended to learn, but not always excel at. Wufei was more of an open book once you got to know him, stern looks hid gentler emotions. It was a trick he had learned to use in meetings and other official functions, where every little nuance was often watched and examined. Watching Trowa he wondered if that was what he was doing, studying these people absently assessing them for one propose or another. "Perhaps just another hobby?"

Wufei smiled a little when that got an open blink, the blonde was learning to see past those masks faster then he would have given him credit for. "Been telling him that for years, he never listens."

"I listen, I simply disagree with you, there is a difference. Tell me Quatre what do you think?" Quatre was a people person so meeting new people, who were decent, should be enjoyable enough for him.

"The pounding music and blinding lights are most enjoyable," Quatre beamed with a grin, grinning more when he noticed the looks his friends were giving him. Wufei was one moment from calling him insane, or yelling at Trowa about his influence, as expected. Trowa just blinked at him, head tilted slightly as if unsure, he had the cutest confused expression. Just having his full attention was enough to make him beam brighter then any light in the place, they really were rather soothing once he got use to them.

Trowa blinked at the purely unexpected comment, and the adorable voice used to make it. Covering Wufei's mouth he leaned closer over the table to Quatre, "Very nice."

Wufei grabbed Trowa's arm with both his hands before pulling it away, he had not been using much force at all. Frowning at the almost purr he mentally cursed at Duo, "Don't give him anymore sugar."

"Ooh threats, what I miss?" Duo asked, arms folding on the three bar railing knowing he had missed something. Noting Wufei holding Trowa's arm he assumed they had been talking nicely until someone said something to warrant covering Wufei's mouth.

"Your friend sounding like you drunk," Wufei muttered releasing his friend's arm, he wanted his hands free now that Duo was back.

"But you've never been around me when I was drunk Wu Wu? Hey Cy like my souvenir?" Duo asked waving the boa around a little as he slowly twirled around.

Trowa curled his fingers near his chin, expression thoughtful, "Very pink."

"That's what I said. Oooh I LOVE this song! Someone come keep me company, please?" Duo begged, eyes doing a decent puppy dog expression, fingers curled like paws over the railing.

Trowa chuckled at Duo's antics, Wufei just shaking his head to his left, Quatre smiling a little across from him. "You've probably have gone unsupervised long enough."

"Te he, here kitty, kitty," Duo teased curling his finger as he backed away from the railing, Wufei could take a few lessons from his friend.

Quatre watched Trowa stand not sure why Duo had come to fetch him, but sure Duo would be alright. He blinked when Trowa effortlessly vaulted over the railing, not a single strap or chain hitting the metal. "Wait Trowa?"

Trowa nodded to Duo before turning, arms folding on the cool metal, "Yes Cat?"

Quatre smiled at the use of his nickname, he said it so casually just like Duo, reaching out his hand he touched soft mesh. "Try not to break my best friend?"

"I'll do my best," Trowa assured him taking a pale hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "Keeping him out of trouble Fei."

"Worry about yourself imp," Wufei halfheartedly muttered, shaking his head as Trowa walked off with a laugh. Duo caught his arm and pulled him along, but he knew both well enough to not be concerned. "Did Duo ever really try to drag you to such a place before?"

"No, my father or Rashid would not be too pleased, they are rather old fashioned I guess…you?" Quatre wanted to get to know Wufei better, he was the closest person in the world to Trowa, his sister sounded estranged.

"I tease him constantly about his manners but he does not use force on his friends, if I was deadest he would never have pushed. He has many forms of force to chose from but he is always so carefully with them, refusing to act anything like the rich people he considers his foes." Wufei sighed leaning back, "Your family seems most generous from what I have read about it."

Quatre tilted his head as Wufei spoke of force and how his friend used his, wealth and influence were not the only things he had going for him. Turning he glanced at Trowa, he had no doubt he was strong and fast enough to not have to worry about most random people he met. At the mention of his family he turned his attention back to Wufei and nodded, "We do try and help, and not just Muslims, or any other special group. Father does not like extremist of any kind, and we refuse to work with any origination that has ties with any such group. It can make doing business in some places rather difficult, but it is something we are very committed to. I do not know much about what the Bartons do."

"Kill people or train them to it seems," Wufei answered ignoring the blink, "Barton has many contracts with the military for weapon and training programs, some of which are extended to allies of America. Trowa works on these, and is very good at what he does, but he also works on many innovation of a more quality of life nature. Better trained soldiers with better weapons kill less civilians, destroy less property, and end wars faster, all good things for civilian populations."

Quatre bit his lip not sure what to say at first, Trowa helped kill people, had he ever taken a live himself? Glancing at his friend he caught Duo laughing about something, arms still around Trowa's neck, not sure what was funny. Sighing he shook his head, he was being silly he knew Trowa, he was not some monster. "Is that why he got into trying to save the world, because his father helps destroy it?"

"Adoptive and yes, in away. Trowa has always been curious, and far more sensitive to other's suffering then his even stare would lead one to believe. Barton thought showing off some of his toys would help their relationship, it did not. I am still not sure what Barton is thinking half the time, but perhaps he is just not use to failing." Wufei shook his head, he understood Trowa's dislike of the man.

Quatre had seen it before, adoptive parents trying too hard and actually pushing the child away. Clearly Trowa and his father had that sort of relationship, he had been there for a while but had moved beyond it. "I know. When he came to me out of the blue all I wanted to do was help him, odd since he can take care of himself."

Wufei chuckled, "He always has been able to hold his own, but that does not mean that he dose not need help sometimes. His sister is concerned he will dissolve his ties with the Barton family, destroying their company in the process."

"Do you think he will?" Quatre knew he had been fighting with his family, but tearing a company apart was no easy task.

"As much as they butt heads they are still close, I do not believe he would do anything to directly hurt her. You've helped," Wufei smiled a little at the blonde's surprised look, he really was adorable.

"I…I've only listened really," Quatre looked down, he did not feel he had done all that much. Duo seemed to be in agreement with Wufei, had he missed something?

"A powerful thing, so often dismissed." Wufei smiled at the blink, "I see you simply listen and do what you can, how rare."

Quatre looked down biting his lip, "I have not done anything he has not done for me, or would rather." He had listened to Trowa much more then he had confided in him, his own family was more likely to ignore him them fight with him.

"Having a stable home life helps, my own is a bit distant but that works for we Asians much better then you Americans." Wufei smiled a little knowing the blonde would not be offended, he was not that kind of sensitive.

"Father was distant for a long time, we have gotten closer, but sometimes I wish he understood me half as well as Duo." Quatre glanced at his friends, smiling at Duo's smile, Duo knew how to have a good time like no one else he knew.

"If I did not know you both I would never assume you two would be such good friends. Trowa is much better at reading people then I am, a natural talent." Wufei followed the blonde's line of sight not surprised Duo was having fun goofing off with Trowa. If he did not know them so well he might just have gotten jealous, but while casual he did not doubt Duo's intentions. Having fun was simply having fun, nothing more, nothing less.

"I've heard that before, Duo enjoys making people think, I am not surprised he has taken such a liking to Trowa." Quatre had seen the chemistry when they had all met, it was nice to see his best friend enjoying his crush's company as well.

Wufei nodded in complete agreement, "They will enjoy driving us both insane I am sure."

"I really don't think I could learn to dance like that," Quatre frowned, pretty sure he would turn pink if he even tried.

"It requires muscle control true, however, first you have to get over being so timid at times." Wufei smirked at little at the blink, a little boldness would do the blonde some good.

"That is what the bet that started all this was meant to do…must be nice being blessed with feline confidence." Quatre sighed chin in his hands, outside of a meeting he sometimes reverted to his old habits. He had been use to being ignored as a child, and so not drawing attention to himself was something he had learned to do rather well.

Wufei chuckled, "Makes dealing with boards more…interesting. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear."

"Charming Fei," Trowa smirked as he folded his arms on the railing lazily, "Bonding going well?"

"Yo you two, Cy can you hand me my drink? Too lazy to reach," Duo eyed his drink before looking up at Trowa, he was closer.

Trowa shrugged before leaning forward, snatching Duo's drink easily, handing it to his braided friend before returning to his lazy pose. "Answer? Anyone?"

"Bonding was going well, did you two tire of showing off already?" Wufei teased his friend, sure Duo would chime in now that he had finished his drink.

"Don't be jealous Wufei, you didn't want to dance with me." Duo reminded the dark haired young man pouting. Turning he crossed his arms leaning against the railing, glancing at Trowa when green eyes turn on him. "At least Cyke joined me."

Wufei frowned at the pouty tone before Duo turned his back on them, Trowa glancing at his fellow brunette. Shaking his head he took his own drink, "I do not dance, I spar."

"He has you there Duo, Fei can kick your ass but he can't keep up with it on a dance floor." Trowa smirked at the glare, Wufei was so cute when he gave him warning looks, "Yes Fei?"

Quatre shook his head, reaching up poke Trowa through the bars, "Be nice, I can't dance like that either."

"Um, Cat you also don't do martial arts at their level," Duo reminded his friend before lightly smacking Trowa's arm. "And you, leave teasing Fei to me kay?"

"Whatever you want Duo," Trowa agreed before reaching down and snatching his own drink, pausing when Quatre touched his wrist. Tilting his head he leaned down, "You want something?"

"Is it hard?" Quatre asked not specifying whether he meant dancing or martial arts, he really did not care which Trowa decided to talk about.

"Just takes some practice," Trowa answered with an absent shrug, muscle control and memory were needed for either.

Quatre frown considering his answer, Duo had clearly had fun, that was why they were there wasn't it? "And a good teacher?"

Trowa arched a brow at the phrase normally purred, he had never heard it phrased so innocently. Amused he smirked, setting his empty glass back down on the table, "Never hurts."

Quatre watched Trowa's as he leaned forward, catching the arm as he slowly pulled it back, "Is that a yes?"

Trowa tilted his head, frown thoughtful, "It is not a no."

Quatre smiled at the roundabout yes, coy could be rather charming when done right, "Is now a good time?"

Trowa glanced at Duo, who was grinning like an idiot, clearly Duo thought it was. Wufei shook his head, muttering something about Americans he really did not care about just then. Nodding he straightened, "Works for me."

Quatre set his drink besides Trowa's empty one, crying out when he felt strong arms lift him. Blinking up at Trowa he glanced at the other two still seated at their table, turning his attention back to Trowa he swallowed, "You are very fast."

"And you are very light," Trowa teased the blonde as he set Quatre back on his feet, hands staying on his upper arms,. "I didn't startle you too much did I?"

Quatre wondered if he looked more startled then he assumed he did? It was possible, shaking his head he laughed softly. "I've never been swept off my feet quite like that before."

Trowa chuckled at the blonde, he really was adorable, "Thank you for the compliment."

Quatre was more then happy to smile back, he would not object to being swept off his feet anytime Trowa felt like doing it. "Not at all. Behave Duo."

"Always Cat," Duo cooed as Quatre allowed Trowa to steer him away. Turning his attention back to Wufei he wondered if he was that fast, "You teach him that?"

"Perhaps," Wufei answered evenly, watching Duo out of the corner of his eye, "Telling is no fun."

"I see he rubbed off a little, I'd like to think a little of my wonderfulness has rubbed off on Quatre. What do you think?" Duo asked, smiling at Quatre being adorable, how could you not love the kid?

"That if you were serious you would be the most narcissistic man I have ever met, this would result in either of us breaking your nose." Wufei smirked at the shocked blink, "You are only joking Duo, your nose is perfectly safe."

"Yeah I guess Cyke wouldn't take to kindly to me if I was a prick, can't say I'd blame him." Duo shrugged before leaning forward chin in his hands, "I think only you Asians can get away with the whole arrogant and hot thing, we Americans seem to get our hands smacked a lot for that."

Wufei ignored Duo leaning forward, the brunette did not seem to like to hold still for very long. Dark eyes blinked at his comment, turning to thoughtful looking young man, "Are you serious?"

"Huh? Oh sure, face it Fei Asians are the Vulcans of the real word. I didn't insult you or something did I? If I did I am sorry, really I am." Duo bit his lip not sure if the frown was annoyance, thoughtful, or thinking of which Karate Chop to use on him.

Wufei shook his head when Duo apologized, "I am well aware many Americans find us arrogant, many of us are in fact. You may not always think before you speak but at least you're honest. How exactly does Quatre stay so polite while remaining friends with you?"

"oooh burn," Duo teased before laughing, he was good at sarcasm for such a serious seeming guy. "The kid is just too damn sweet, seriously he could cheer up an Emo convention. Gotta admit it makes me rather protective of him, you think Cy could teach him some kick ass no touchy moves?"

"If Quatre asks yes, however, you will find the siblings prefer to protect their own in a most hands on fashion." Wufei had seen both siblings viciously take down a threat, they really were a lot a like in some ways.

Duo glanced at Trowa, he had no doubt anyone trying to hurt Quatre would be enjoying an extended hospital visit. "Cat's a softie and all, but give him a reason and he could be a mean little thing. So, while he's learning cool sounding ancient moves what will you be doing?"

Wufei nodded in agreement with Duo's statement, Quatre was not an aggressive or violent personality, but threaten a loved one and all that would likely change. Dark gaze turned at Duo's question, the other just sitting there absently playing with his straw. "You wish proper instruction as well?"

Duo smirked at the question, Wufei was adorable when he was just a touch unsure, noted. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble I'd love a good tumble, I'm a very fast learner you know?"

Wufei frowned, very sure if he was having this conversation with anyone but Duo, or Trowa, he would be punching the other guy at this point. "Oh I'm sure."

Duo perked up at the sarcasm, he had been a little worried by that frown, it had looked more annoyed then thoughtful for a moment there. "Is that doubt I hear? Don't let the hair fool you cutie, I can be Batman serious if I want to be." Smirking at the amused shake of the other's head he opened his mouth to make another joke when a tap on the shoulder drew his attention. The guy he had been talking about punch bowls with smiled down at him, hand on his shoulder. "Yo, my friend said your gift makes me look very pink, not that one mind you."

"Totally not the bright color type," The other guy agreed giving Wufei a long once over, smirking when he glared. "I love this song, care to join me?"

Wufei placed his hand on this new guys face and shoved him back, and effectively away from Duo. "Interrupting a private conversation is very rude. Go bother someone else, or the last thing you see for a while is my knee connecting with your face."

Duo blinked at the threat, the boa guy all but running from behind him. Turning to Wufei he cocked his head, "You'd get blood on those sweet threads just for me?"

Wufei looked down at Duo, he was looking up at him, lights reflecting off of his wavering eyes. "I did not care for his manners but yes, was it wrong of me?"

"Wrong? No, it was sweet, not one's ever threatened to bust someone's teeth out with their knee for me before. The guy was harmless, but the action is still very much appreciated," Duo assured him, hand resting on Wufei's arm. "Be a dear and sit back down hm? Honestly, you get any tenser and that shirt'll pull a Superman."

Wufei sighed and sat down beside Duo, arms folding on the table, "I fear Trowa rubs off."

"You mean Cy wouldn't have just decked the guy and gone back to his drink all Han Solo like? Just because I can cover my own ass does not mean I mind someone else being protective of it." Duo grinned at the blink, "Too many pop culture references in this conversation for you?"

"No," Wufei assured him with a shake of his head, "I normally have better self control, Trowa will fine this hilarious, the bastard."

Duo patted his shoulder leaning close, "Look if he teases you too much I'll get him back, after all kitty needs his paw slapped now and then."

Wufei smiled at the simple gesture, Duo was a very sweet young man despite his somewhat sarcastic nature. "I will keep that in mind."

Duo smiled back, squeezing Wufei's shoulder, the guy was certainly in shape that was for sure, "See that you do."

**Dress up Dolls5Dress Up Dolls5 Dress Up Dolls5 Dress Up Dolls5**

"Has Duo failed to teach you to just relax so badly, or is it just me?" Trowa teased as he stopped, Quatre stopping before him almost absently.

Quatre looked, blinking at Trowa, not entirely sure how to answer at first, "I am not use to this kind of place. Have you ever been somewhere you did not walk around with feline confidence?"

Trowa sighed, he had seen some horrible things in his short time, things that had made him determined to fight them, even if in the end he had to become a monster. "I recover quickly. Relax Quatre, don't worry about the nameless faces."

Quatre bit his lip, he did not like that sigh, he had a feeling he did not want to know what Trowa was thinking about just then. "I'm an heir, I was taught to always worry about what the nameless faces thought of everything I did…weren't you?"

"Being taught something, and caring to use that knowledge, are two different things. I would rather use my time helping people then worry about my public image." Trowa shook his head, "No one here but us know who you are, you can just be Quatre every once an a while."

Quatre sighed, placing his hands on the grinning feline, "I only know how to do that in small groups. Can I borrow your confidence?"

Trowa smiled at the question, placing his hands on melding and contrasting shades of blue, resting his forehead against the blonde's. "By all means, take as much as you need."

Quatre felt better when Trowa laid his hands on his shoulders, blinking when he leaned forward. His voice was soft and amused, making the blonde wish he really could borrow some of the other's confidence. Smiling he decided comfort was better then confidence, "Is it hard to not care what anyone thinks of you?"

"Not for me, for you it will simply take a little practice. Just focus on the pounding music, call it lesson one." Trowa closed his eyes keeping tract of those around them by sound, the last thing Quatre needed was unwanted attention.

The repeated assurance of simply needing practice was reassuring, pale lips curved into a smile when his earlier joke was repeated as well. Closing his eyes after Trowa did he took his advice, he had yet to steer him wrong. It was a repetitive dance track so ignoring the words was no problem, it was not a very deep song anyway. The beat was pleasant enough, luckily, and easy to follow. Eyes opened when he heard a soft chuckle, looking up at Trowa he frowned, "What is so funny?"

"Seems you barrowed enough," Trowa answered, he had been sure Quatre would do just fine once he stopped worrying about somehow shaming the Winner name by having a little fun. The blonde had not stopped moving, he had not expected he would be so good at daydreaming.

Quatre frown at the answer before realizing what he meant, blushing a little he looked away, noticing no one was paying him any real attention. "Act like you belong and no one bothers you…you aren't one for straightforward lessons are you?"

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Trowa asked with a half smirk, looking up when Wufei stood. The colorful guy was quick to retreat, Wufei and Duo quick returned to their discussion. Retuning his attention to Quatre he tilted his head, "You'd be bored if I did."

Quatre smiled, turning his head to hide a grin, "It would be nice every once an a while, you'll do it just to try and throw me. Trowa can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Trowa reminded the blonde, chuckling at his pout, "By all means."

"Do you think your sister will like me?" Quatre already knew Iria would get along just fine with Trowa, his father he was not so sure about.

"Kathy? Why wouldn't she like you?" Trowa had not give it much thought really, she got along with most people and Quatre was a sweetheart.

"Iria will like you and Wufei, well once she meets you both that is. You have an older sister as well and I just was wondering…I mean you two don't seem to get along as well as we do." Quatre bit his lip looking up, he had not meant to upset Trowa by bringing up the fact he knew they fought.

Trowa sighed, shaking his head slowly, "Maybe we don't, but as long as you are my friend she will be fine with you. She worries too much really, though I do have some dangerous hobbies.'

Quatre relaxed when Trowa's tone was calm, he had not upset him, "Trying to help people in war zones for one." It was only a half joke, but both Trowa and Duo seemed to enjoy carrying on conversations in them.

"Well, yeah," Trowa answered with a shrug, "Fei is not quite as insane, but he does have a few moments worth mentioning."

"Don't tell me, please?" Quatre did not want to hear any stories about war zones and people getting hurt.

"No need to plead Quatre, even messy stories with happy endings are still messy stories. Tell more about Iria hm? Does she not travel with you and Duo?" Trowa was more then happy to not repeat any of the war zone stories he had, messy was a nice way to put them.

"Not always, Iria and my eight other sisters help where needed, Duo likes to keep me company but is not affiliated with us, and really only gets along with Iria." Quatre frowned slightly, he was not sure how his other sisters would take to Trowa or Wufei.

"Katherine is the only sister I have, no relation, but that really doesn't matter. Unless Duo makes a really bad first impression she'll like him just fine." Trowa shrugged, Duo was a lot of fun but not everyone would like his humor, a pity really.

"He seemed to make a great one on you," Quatre teased, the two brunettes had gotten along then moment they had met. Duo had also flirted a little then as well, luckily Trowa had just laughed, he would not be here right now otherwise.

"Not on Wufei though, what can I say I'm no conservative…besides he introduced us, can't hate the guy after that." Trowa smiled at the blonde, he had made this trip much more enjoyable.

Quatre looked down, cheeks a light shade of pink, "You do this on purpose but, thank you."

"But you're so cute in pink," Trowa cooed. Laughing when Quatre playfully pushed him, "I was going to say anytime but if you want rid of me I'll be going."

Quatre reached out clenching the Cheshire at with a grin, "You are staying right here, Duo would not be pleased if you abandoned me in the middle of the dance floor."

"No, he would not," Trowa agreed, Duo was an imp but a very loyal one. "Wufei would also have something to say about it as well, something loud and rather rude."

"You do seem to have that effect on people," Quatre agreed smiling up at Trowa, Duo drove him mad sometimes but he would not trade his best friend for any other.

"It is so much more pleasant to be chided by you then by Wufei, perhaps that is why Duo never listens?" Trowa chuckled at the shake of a blonde head, "And which part of that do you disagree with?"

Quatre could not help but grin at the teasing, Duo liked to tease him much the same way, "Neither. You never listen to Wufei, I highly doubt even the most pleasant of chides would sway you."

"Very good," Trowa praised with a smile, "I am rather stubborn, sorry ahead of time for that."

"You do heed so I do not mind," Quatre assured him, still not letting go of his shirt. "There is a difference between acting like you know everything, and actually thinking you do."

"Very profound," Trowa turned his attention to an approaching duo, glaring at them in warning for a moment before they backed off. "And which am I?"

"The former, but you are rather good at getting people to believe the latter." Quatre was not sure what had annoyed Trowa for a moment, and since it was no longer annoying him he decided he did not really want to. "Remind me to thank Duo for talking me into this."

Trowa turned his attention back to the happy blonde, he was not sure if he meant coming here or simply coming to this city so he just nodded. "I'd be happy to."

Quatre turned his attention to Duo and smiled, his friend waved and he nodded since waving would require him to let go of Trowa's shirt. "I think Duo misses us."

"Duo probably wants to get you home before your keepers decide to yell at him." Trowa had no doubt Quatre's keepers were as loud as Wufei when motivated.

"Rashid can be very protective, and he has not met you or Wufei yet, soon I hope." Quatre was not sure what Rashid would make of his new friends but he wanted them to met, hopefully they would all get along.

Trowa considered that, protective people were not easily won over but tended to be the most loyal people he knew. "We can work on soon, but for now Duo wants you."

Quatre had never been so happy to hear the word soon, people in business said it too often for his liking. Allowing Trowa to lead him back to the others he smiled, imagining what Halloween this year might be like with someone to get in trouble with Duo besides just him. Turning his attention to Duo he smiled in greeting, placing his hands on smooth, cool metal, "So you waved?"

"Yeps, some of us have work in the morning, luckily not me." Duo grinned up at his best friend, he had enjoyed himself and that was all that matters. He retuned Trowa's nod, watching the taller brunette cross his arms on the railing. "What about you Cy?"

"Nothing that needs doing before lunch, unless one of the lab coats becomes needy again." Trowa sighed softly at the statement, he was very good at shutting up needy people, lab coat wearing or otherwise.

Wufei sighed, knowing exactly what his friend was talking about, "Don't they tell the new ones stories?"

"Apparently I do not come off as Batman scary, who knew?" Half shrugging he smirked, "It can be fun teaching them though."

"Wicked streak a mile wide aside your sister will be happy to see you in the morning, in different cloth then you left the house in." Wufei smirked a little as he said it, late nights were common.

Trowa chuckled softly as he shook his head, "She did buy this shirt but you are right, you two head out I'll get the tab."

"Whatever you want Cyke," Duo agreed getting to his feet and stretching lazily, he would have liked to hang longer but work came first, even if it was not his. "Meet you outside in a few."

Wufei stood slowly, other then one annoying , and brightly colored, individual it had been a pleasant evening. "I am sorry you could not stay longer."

Duo gave Wufei a reassuring smile, he never would have guessed he was such a softie when they first met. "It's all about enjoying the time you have Fei, besides we can always do this again sometime."

"I think I would enjoy that, these places really can be rather relaxing in the right company." Wufei returned Duo's smile, mentally reminding himself to thank Trowa for dragging him along.

"Always enjoyed good company myself," Duo agreed heading out, pleased when Wufei stayed close. "The VR thingy?"

"Yes, I'm sure there will be something for you to play with by Halloween." Wufei closed his eyes as they stepped outside, it was a pleasant evening outside as well.

Duo turned when Wufei stopped, just enjoying the evening for a moment, serene looked good on him. "Salem is fun that time of year, it's nice Wiccians don't have to fear the stake anymore."

Wufei nodded absently, he was not concerned with religious prosecution just then, "I have no doubt between you and Trowa none of us will be bored."

"I hate that word," Duo informed his new friend as he took his arm, "I happen to go all out for both Halloween and Christmas. We should hang with you guys for Christmas since you'll be with us for Halloween."

Wufei turned his head when Duo hugged his arm gently, head resting on his shoulder as he talked of holidays. He was not expecting the action but it felt very peaceful, odd since it was nothing he was use to. "You like skiing?"

"Haven't done it is years, Cat was too busy last year…why? Bartons own a ski lodge?" Duo cooed, he rather liked the idea of such a cozy holiday get away. His three favorite people, snow, coco, and all the peace and quite he could want.

"Yes actually," Wufei answered, ignoring Duo's blink, "Katherine thought it was charming but she had not been there in awhile."

"Think Cy will let us share it this year? Kitten needs to learn how to ski and all around love snow." Duo did not understand people who hated snow, driving in it was another matter.

"I have no doubt you will convince him, it is scenic and well cared for, locals see to it." Wufei frowned as they stopped again, turning his head, "Care to ask now?"

Duo turned to look over Wufei's shoulder, Quatre was walking backwards, talking about something Duo could only guess at. Trowa just shook his head at him, clearly amused, before glancing up at them. Quatre turned and smiled, " I am glad you had fun too Wufei."

Wufei smiled at the blonde, he was just too cute, "As am I."

"Good times were had by all, Cy I'll call you later and we can do that making plans thing. Later now," Duo smirked before kissing Wufei's cheek, ignoring his blink as he walked up to Trowa kissing him as well before getting into the car.

Quatre shook his head at his friend, Duo was never dull, "Is it alright if I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure, call me after your meting, Hiro won't call early so no competing." Trowa smiled as he leaned close, to whisper in Quatre's ear, "It would be nice if your's was the first voice I heard in the morning."

"Oh stop teasing him with out Duo, honestly, you'll hurt his feelings." Wufei shook his head, not sure what had made the blonde blush slightly but sure Duo would tease him about it.

Trowa laughed as he pulled away, "True, good luck with the suits tomorrow."

"Thank you," Quatre watched the pair walk off, Wufei teasing him about something, it was nice seeing the other happy.

Duo glanced at his friend when he enter the care, sighing softly he smiled, "Cy tease you?"

Quatre shook his head, smile still on his face, "Just the opposite in fact. What did you two talk about?"

"Spending Christmas at a lodge together, seems your boyfriend has a nice one with a view." Duo answered as he started the car and started home, he was looking forward those pretty colored lights more then ever.

Quatre blinked, surprised they were planning that far a head, "Is he planning on telling Trowa this or is it a surprise?"

"I vote for you with a bow myself but hey I'm fun that way." Duo answered grinning, people wore bows from presents so it was nothing creepy.

Quatre sighed, not sure what how serious Duo was, "You think you can keep a secrete from him for that long?"

"I are sneaky, you against the whole romantic snowy woods get away thing? I for one love the classics," Duo was already wondering in there was a bearskin rug, and if not where he could get a nice soft one, or more.

"Of course not but commandeering someone else home is rather rude, including me as a gift notwithstanding." Quatre enjoyed Christmas but did not fully understand Duo's love of snow.

"Wufei seems to think he would be fine with it so no worries, besides surprises are awesome, especially with steaming cups of coco and those cute little marshmallows." Duo smiled to himself, ah winter, prefect weather for snuggling with coco.

Quatre did not need his gifts to know Duo was planning the trip, it did sound appealing, a little time with his best friends and the man he loved. Shaking his head he marveled at how easy it was to accept, just last week he had never known Trowa existed other then in passing conversation. "As long as Wufei agrees I will do what I can."

"By the end of the trip you will understand why snow is good promise, now what shall we wear for Halloween?" Duo had plans alright, not all for his own good times, he was not a selfish best friend.

"I'm sure Wufei would love your Elvira outfit, you didn't get to wear it last year even tough you said it was perfect." Quatre was not sure who that was besides looks, Duo said she was funny but he was not into horror movies.

"May-be. I will be wonderful, as always, it's you I'm worried about." Duo was already thinking about that as well.

"As long as it is not something too outrageous you know I will cave eventfully" Quatre reminded his friend, pretty sure Trowa enjoyed Halloween as well.

"Cat just because some people use it as an excuse to dress like a slut dose not mean we all should, Elvira notwithstanding here." Duo would have to explain the whole look to Quatre later, he might even like the movie.

"I'm sure Wufei will share his candy with you," Quatre assured his friend closing his eyes, it was one of the things Duo liked about the holiday. Happy children and candy were not a bad combination in his mind either.

Duo smirked but decided not say what he had just been thinking, "Friends share. And to think you wanted to stay home."

Quatre smiled, he had not enjoyed the idea of going to 'Sin City' but Duo had convinced him it was not all bad, how he had been right. "I'm sure sooner or later I would have met Trowa."

"Yeah but who is to say you would have made an impression on him?" Duo had not missed the reverence to business types as suits, teasing or not.

Quatre sighed crossing his arms, "I'm not sure how I would have taken him whispering in my ear after a meting."

Duo arched a brow, thinking a for a moment he sighed as well, "Turned pink or freaked because I bet the boy is not always subtle or coy."

Quatre smiled as he thought about what Trowa had said, as much as how he had said it, "Sounds right. I have no doubt he would tease me about being so shy."

"Cat not everyone is use to being hit on, don't worry about it because Cy thinks it's adorable rather then insulting." Duo had to admit the cute innocent thing worked for Quatre, he was not as innocent as he thought he was. All he needed was a little encouragement, would always been kitten adorable though.

"If you don't bother him I hardly can," Quatre teased, laughing at the pouty huff, you're just jealous because I have Trowa's number and you don't have Wufei's."

"A little, but I can still be ecstatically happy for you because I am not a petty little bitch." Duo hated those kind of people, as if Quatre went around hurting people, as if.

"I'll ask Trowa for it," Quatre promised, it would not hurt and Trowa would tell him if that would annoy Wufei.

"You'll make Cy jealous with all this gushing over me," Duo teased with a grin, Quatre chuckling in the seat beside him. "Best friend ever."

Quatre just smiled as he stopped laughing, no one had ever made him laugh so much in his life. "You're worth it."

Duo smiled, eyes misty for a few blinks, "Softie. Now here are some ideas for a rousing wake up call, feel free to use any you like."

**Dress up Dolls5Dress Up Dolls5 Dress Up Dolls5 Dress Up Dolls5**

This chapter came to me in pieces, there and then gone, so it took longer then I would have liked to get this chapter up. The fact I am working on several other fics right now does not help. I tend to work on whatever idea is stuck in my head at the time, thankfully I was able to get this finished and up before the end of January. I hope you all found something to like here. If you did then drop a review and go read another, I have over a hundred for you to choose from.


	6. Can You Hear Me Now?

**WarNinGs**: Short, Use of multiple langues.

**Aishi Say**

"_My attitude will always be based on how you treat me_." Image from Facebook.

**Dress up Dolls6 Dress Up Dolls6 Dress Up Dolls6 Dress Up Dolls6**

Quatre rubbed the bridge of his nose, very glad he had not had anything strong to drink the night before. The meeting had been slow to start, but all said and done it had gone well, his father would be pleased. Leaning back in his chair he glanced at his phone, Trowa had told him it would be alright to call after his meeting. He did not wish to wake him, but he had also said he would enjoy hearing his voice first thing. Feeling warm and fuzzy again he listened to the familiar sound of his ring tone, before a soft half awake murmur of his name. "Sabah el kheer."

Trowa grabbed his cell on instinct, checking the number when he half sat up, "Quatre?" Half awake or not he knew Duo could easily get a hold of Quatre's cell, Wufei sometimes used his after asking. Quatre's voice was pleasantly warm even if he had not responded in English. Yawning he tried placing the phrase for a moment before just going with it, "That had better be a civil way to answer a phone."

Quatre chuckled at the non-threat, Duo had done it a few times. "I do believe that good morning is both civil and quite appropriate, seeing as it is only 10:30."

"Sounded better then good morning. I take it the meeting went well?" Trowa stretched before leaning against the headboard, he only used the phone laying down when he was too sick to raise his head for long.

"Once it got going yes, it was ground work really." Quatre answered pleased his greeting sounded better not in English. "How did you know?"

"Your voice, it's too early to be happy about anything else." Trowa glanced at the sunny day outside and shook his head.

Quatre smiled, Duo would have made a joke about talking to him obviously was enough but Trowa, while similar, was not Duo. "There is you."

Trowa groaned, "Don't go swelling my head, Sis will have to hate you and stuff."

Quatre blinked at the groan before giggling, "I think she will forgive me now and then."

"Red heads Cat, you'll learn, maybe." Trowa smiled, pretty sure Quatre had been more serious with his praising then he had been with his protest.

"I would enjoy meting your sister, as Duo loves reminding me I am adorable." Quatre smiled, Duo used that word a lot, there were worst things to be.

Trowa smiled, he could get use to starting his days like this. "You certainly are. Now stop blushing for a moment, and tell me you will not be stuck in meetings all day."

Quatre looked down smiling, phone soften voice like a whisper in his ear, the half joke drew a sigh. "Not all day no, Duo would chide me as well. Are you planning on lounging around in bed all day?"

Trowa sighed, "Hiro would have something to say about that. He wants the work up on the VR Thingy."

Quatre tilted his head, "What exactly are you working on? If it is classified just say so."

"Been talking to Fei I see," Trowa frowned for a moment, it was not exactly classified. "Basically it is a system designed to test military, first response, and law enforcement personal in real world scenarios. Seems people snapping at the wrong times is something they finally have the money to deal with."

Quatre frowned thinking about that, Wufei had said he worked on such things. "Like how emotional people can cause all sorts of problems?"

"That is one of the things it is going to test…why?" Trowa knew Quatre had a point, the blonde was an emotional person.

"I am an emotional person since I am an Empath…is that useful to you?" Quatre did not like the idea of helping soldiers take lives, but if they took less innocent ones he could make peace with it.

Trowa frowned thinking that over, "Actually it is, Hiro wants to test a few variables. You sure you want your brain scanned and used for this kind of thing?"

"It will help save lives, this is a cause I support, even if the method is very Sci fi." Quatre sighed softly, empathic people were not ideal soldiers. "Duo may wish to volunteer as well, he has no gifts, but thinks outside of every box he has ever been presented with."

Trowa chuckled, sounded like Duo alright, "I'm sure Hiro would not mind giving him a free VR thingy."

"I will be meeting him a few hours so I will ask, he dislikes civilian casualties as well." Quatre was not going to elaborate, Duo's past was not his to share.

"That is the idea behind this project, it also has medical potential, which I'm sure the old man is already drooling over." Trowa frowned, there was a reason he and Hiro shared all rights to the Zero and all research tied to it, not the Barton family.

Quatre noted the tone, remembered Trowa was adopted, and decided not to ask. "Comma patients?"

"Mostly, not ready to test that yet." Trowa turned his head, Katharine was up but busy. "You two often have lunch together?"

"Duo is a social guy so when he is with me yes. I am sure he would like seeing you both again soon, as would I." Duo did not follow him to any meetings with anti-American groups since Duo was, unmistakably, American. They had both agreed angering potential terrorist was unwise, he was unsure if Trowa concerned himself with their feelings.

Trowa nodded, Wufei was more conservative then Duo, "My schedule is pretty flexible since I don't have to perform for the boards while I am here."

"Why are you here?" Quatre could not stop himself from asking, "Forgive me, that sounded horribly rude."

Trowa laughed at the blonde, "That is horribly rude to you? How cute, I'm here just incase I was needed, I was not."

"Troubleshooting is not an exact science sadly, or so Duo likes to tell me." Quatre was not as good with computers as he was with people, he was curious is Trowa could 'school' Duo.

"Would be boring if it was," Trowa commented as he got up, laying around all day would piss Hiro off, not fun. "With Duo that could be…interesting."

Quatre shook his head, half listening to the muffle voices outside of the room, "A nice way to say it."

"Oh, I can be _very_ nice when I choose. Computer encrypt the results of Zero One through Zero Five, encryption protocol san kitsune. Confirm." Trowa was not worried about Quatre eavesdropping, he was not his adopted father.

"Completed reports on Zero System tests for Zero One through Zero Five san kitsune encryption complete."

"Send encrypted files to Yui Hiro, secure line 4, confirm." Trowa glanced at the screen, he would read them himself soon enough.

"Encrypted files sent to Yui Hiro using secure line 4 completed, confirmation message received."

"Copy files to my personal tablet then shut down." Trowa was not about to go over brain scans without some coffee, he was not a Neo surgeon after all. "Your toys manual or Star Trek?"

"Manual, I am not working on anything as complex as you," Not that Quatre was unhappy about that, voice activated bombs were not a happy though.

"Master Quatre?" Rashid asked poking his head into the room, he had thought he had heard him talking to someone.

"Hello Rashid," Quatre greeted the large man warmly, his intimidating appearance went unnoticed until he was angry. "Is there a problem I should be aware of?"

"No Master Quatre, I thought I heard…never mind. I will see Duo finds you when he arrives." Rashid bowed as he walked back out, frowning at two suits as he headed back to his temporary office.

"He seems paranoid, has Duo been getting you in trouble again?" Trowa shook his head as he typed a few reminders to himself absently.

"He worries, and other then that bet Duo has been behaving himself, even by Rashid's standards." Quatre loved the man but he needed to relax a little, there were plenty of hired guards in town for this kind of thing.

Trowa smirked at that, Wufei would get along just fine with Rashid, "Poor Duo."

"Oh honestly, he does _not_ need any encouragement form you, I mean it." Quatre was not sure he could handle it, as amusing at it might be.

"Now Quatre, I have to meet Rashid before I will even consider torturing the man, he's not working for a cartel or warlord after all." Trowa frowned at an update, typing a quick and negative replay. He was not in the mood to be shown off, he had work to do for starters.

"He will be happy to hear that, he does like Duo, he just wishes he would be more serious." Quatre could understand that, but serious Duo was not Duo, at least not his Duo.

"Security types prefer serious people to wild cards, it is perfectly understandable." Trowa turned at a knock, frowning at his door for a moment. "It's open Sis."

"I wasn't sure if you would be up yet, I do hate waking you." Katherine frowned at the glowing screen Trowa still had his fingers on. "Working first thing, _shocking_."

"I'm just checking messages, Hiro won't be calling until later." Trowa was use to being chided, she worried he worked too hard, nothing unusual about that.

Katherine walked up behind him, a hand resting on his shoulder, "Don't work too hard now hm? Your new friend will chide you if you do."

"Cat enjoys chiding me," Trowa teased back, turning to look over his shoulder, "You two can bond over it."

Katherine lightly smacked his arm, giggling at him, "_So_ telling. I will be off then, Daddy wants me to meet a few friends of his." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Nice to see you smirking instead of snide. Be brilliant now."

"Try to keep the drool off your new dress," Trowa smirked as his sister walked out, laughing when she turned around to stick out her tongue. "Hear that Cat, she likes you."

Quatre giggled at Trowa, it was nice to hear the siblings getting along, the fact she liked him was an added bonus. "I find family tends to welcome those that mean their loved ones no harm, I know mine does."

"Sis is not who I would be worried about," Trowa was not worried about his sister and Quatre getting along, well once the shock wore off.

Quatre frowned, he could only mean his father, he was starting to become very weary of the man. "I do negotiate with terrorist Trowa, I only care if my father likes you…I think he will once he gets to know you."

"Tends to help. Don't worry about it Quatre, my real father would have adored you." Trowa could not help but smile at that, Dekim Barton was nothing like his father.

Quatre smiled, more then happy to know that, "I wish I could have met him, at least he is not alone on the other side."

"They did everything together since they met, or close to it, they did not suffer either." Trowa had read the report when he was old enough to fully understand it, as a child he had not cared about anything besides them being gone.

"I am thankful for that, my mother died when I was very young, but she is always smiling in every image I have of her. It helps with the lose, Duo is alone as well." Quatre hung his head, his friend would not mind Trowa, and likely Wufei later, knowing that much.

"Cheer up Little Mouse, you cannot adopt every stray you come across." Trowa shook his head when he noticed a message, sighing he hit the speaker on his other phone. "I am awake Fei, clearly, so what did you want?"

"I was wondering if you planed on eating before spending the day reading reports, before Yui even gets back to you." Wufei was use to chiding his friend on a cell he sometimes swore Trowa kept just for that reason.

"Oh right food, yeah I guess I should huh? I'll be down in like five Fei," Trowa frowned glancing at the clock, his blood was about out of caffeine at this hour.

"If you are not I will drag you downstairs by that Leon bang of yours," Wufei muttered use to work distracting his friend from little things like hunger.

"I'm better with a gun Fei, but feel free." Trowa hung up on him before he could comment, Wufei could yell at him just fine in a few minutes. "Feel free to call me anytime, this phone is always on."

Quatre bit his lip, only Duo had ever made such an offer, he wished Trowa was actually in the room with him just then. "I will keep that in mind. Now please say goodbye and get down stairs, before you lose any hair."

Trowa smiled at the other's tone, a little worry was adorable. "Your concern is touching but Fei pulls hair not pulls it out, lack of control and all of that. Take care of yourself Cat, and do have some fun with Duo."

"I will, you try not to work too hard on reports." Quatre knew how exhausting that could be, odd as it seemed sometimes.

"Promise easy day," Trowa agreed, it would not take long to scan the basics, any problems could be looked at before Hiro called.

Quatre smiled, Trowa's version of easy and his might differ, but he did not doubt his word, "In that case lla al-liqa'a."

Trowa arched an eyebrow, that was not as easy to say as good morning had been, "And that means?"

"Until we meet again in American," Quatre answered rather enjoying teaching Trowa a bit of Arabic, it could be a bit tricky at first.

Trowa nodded making a note, Quatre sounded so cute when he did not speak words he immediately understand. "I'll work on that one. Slan Quatre."

"Slan Trowa," Quatre answered sure that meant goodbye in a langue Trowa could speak, smiling he set his phone down and glanced outside. That phone call had made up for the boring meeting and then some.

**Dress up Dolls6 Dress Up Dolls6 Dress Up Dolls6 Dress Up Dolls6**

"Three and fox," Duo answered as he took a bite of his burger, it could be so hard to get a good burger in a country that did not speak American.

"That is a very odd sounding code," Quatre had no doubt the code was in Japanese, and so Duo had a fair chance of knowing it, but it made no sense to him.

"Not really, Trowa has a foxy look to him, and a kitty, too very coy animals, three is just a number." Duo shrugged, neko was just too easy with those eyes of his.

Quatre considered that, Duo made a valid point, "And Slan?"

"L is a no no, but the way you said it makes me think of Boondocks Saints which means it's Gaelic. Makes sense, not sure what his original last name was, Barton sounds Frenchy to me." Duo had to admit Winner was hardly Arabic, but Quatre's family were kindda mutts, hello blonde hair and pale skin.

Quatre nibbled on a fry, was Trowa's family of Gaelic origins? He had found the accents interesting when Duo had showed him the movie, "I haven't asked."

"Not really the most important thing worth knowing about the guy," Duo was a curious person, but where one's ancestors were from only told you so much about a person.

Quatre nodded absently, he was more interested in Trowa's origins then Duo was after all. "True. Do you remember what I told you about Trowa's line of work?"

"The he helps kill bad people, or helps save good people part?" Duo had not been surprised really, Government work, consulting or otherwise, was often rather grey.

"Um…both actually. He told me what the VR Thingy's big brother is for, or will be rather." Quatre knew he had Duo's undivided attention, that was the easy part. "As I understand it the device is able to create real word scenarios to test people's reactions and character."

"The guy is building a portable Kobayashi Maru?" Duo asked blinking, he so wanted to try one out.

"A what?" Quatre asked, the phrased sounded familiar, but that did not mean he understood it.

"This is why you should try watching Star Trek my friend." Duo informed his friend with a grin, such a test made sense in the real world, plus Trek fans would go insane. "Basically it tests you in a no win scenario. Later it was also used to test your command abilities, like if you can order a friend to their death. So a toy that can test people in all kinds of real world shit huh? Yeah that would be useful, why he tell you about it?"

"I asked about it of course, I also volunteered to help. It seems an emotional brain would be useful for their testing." Quatre casually answered before sipping his drink, how did Duo think he had gotten the information anyway?

"Wait, wait, wait. You are going to play mad scientist _without_ me? Where is the love Cat?" It made perfect sense to him, people snapping got good people killed, why wouldn't Quatre want to try and help stop that?

"Actually they could use you as well, you can get a free VR Thingy." Quatre did not enjoy video games as much as Duo did, but he was intrigued by VR.

"So I let your boyfriend scan my brain, and he gives me a really nice reward no jealousy attached…I like it!" Duo could not help but tease Quatre about it, while neither enjoyed violence Duo knew when and how it could be necessary much better.

Quatre smiled absently before sipping his drink, he did enjoy pleasing his friends. "Sounds about right."

Duo grinned trying to picture what the modern mad scientist's lair was like. "You think we'll meet this Hiro guy?"

"He did not say, I am sure if you really want to it can be arranged, he is co-partner on the Zero." Quatre had not given Hiro much thought, he sounded like a serious guy much like Wufei.

"Zero…sounds eerie for some reason." Duo shrugged, it was not like Trowa would let anything happen to either of them on purpose. While he preferred Quatre's company, logically, they got along extremely well, even at the moment they had met. He was relieved only Wufei had been reluctant to make nice, it had been worth it.

Quatre frowned in thought for a moment, Duo did have a bit of a point, "Perhaps, but it is only a program."

"So was SkyNet," Duo muttered to himself before blinking, as if Cyke would ever design such a thing.

Quatre titled his head, shaking it when Duo blinked, his mind sometimes worked in very strange ways. "Sounds like his father."

"Oh right, the old man he doesn't seem too found of. Brightside moment time! He finds out about you and drops dead right there, one less WMD designer out there." Duo did not like people who designed and traded in death, they created nothing but orphans and corpses.

"Trowa designs them as well…I think…at any rate I would prefer not to be the cause of heart attacks in anyone, regardless of their personality." Quatre frowned when he realized he did not know if Trowa designed nastier toys then training devices and likely drones.

"Yeah I know, they guy could be a child rapping puppy killer and you'd still stop someone from beating him up a little." Duo loved his friend because he believed in justice for all, even those who were worthy only of a messy death. Trowa was not so loving, but he did not like innocents being made to suffer, it made him alright in his book. "The guy may make things to kill terrorists and soldiers but not civilians, can't fault the guy there."

Quatre sighed softly, Duo was compensated but life had put a little ice into his bright eyes. "That is my thinking. I know I have not suffered much in my life, but I still wish to end as much of it as I can."

Duo reached out and took Quatre's hand, this is why he loved the guy. "You will Cat, your money and his toys will do a lot of good. And what those alone can't do your friends will help with."

Quatre smiled at his best friend, it was no wonder he had fallen so fast when Trowa was a lot like him. "I would not have it any other way."

**Dress up Dolls6 Dress Up Dolls6 Dress Up Dolls6 Dress Up Dolls6**

"I know those two need to be replaced, I am already working on that." Trowa assured his friend as he sipped his coffee, pausing in his absent pacing. Head turned when his personal phone rang, snatching it he did not bother to mute his mike or the vidcall. "Hey Cat, I was just talking about you."

Quatre smiled at the casual greeting, before titling his head slightly at the comment, "Oh?"

"Yeah, Zero Two and Zero Four are unsuitable for further testing for boring reasons, they were iffy to start with." Trowa frowned at the left and right screens which were slowly streaming the reports, Hiro's frowning face took up most of the middle one.

"I am sorry to hear that," Quatre comforted, trusting boring meant complicate, "I do have some good news for you though. Duo has also agreed to be one of your mice."

"Good, a chaotic mind and your emotional one will give us a nice range." Trowa frowned at the parameter interface he had brought up, typing a few things in.

"San?" Hiro prompted since green eyes had not focused on him since he had picked up the phone, clearly speaking with Quatre.

"One sec Hi-kun I am working here," Trowa did not miss the rolling of dark blue, or the frown as he checked the quick scan.

"Trowa you should not ignore Hiro like that, I mean you two were talking first." Quatre had heard San, which he had heard before, but it confused him. He only had heard it after one's name, Winner-san was not new to him. Duo had said it also meant here but saw no reason for Hiro to call Trowa three, he had likely misheard.

"I would much rather be chided by you Cat," Trowa smirked at the glare, Hiro did not always have the best sense of humor.

"Stop flirting while you _claim_ to be working," Hiro ordered not as annoyed as he sounded, he simply hated being interrupted.

"I can do both Hi-kun, and done. Check your inbox, I just sent a quick work up to you, don't need my hands to flirt." Trowa saved the tests even if they were rough outlines at best.

"That is called molesting," Hiro reminded his friend dryly, as long as he could focus he would only chide him a little.

"Duo would agree," Quatre chimed in after chuckling, Hiro seemed alright to him so far.

"Charming Hi-kun, you and Fei must have been bonding again over Skype." Trowa shook his head, smirking at Hiro's shut up look.

"Trowa be nice now, not everyone can be like you and Duo. I should probably let you go before Hiro actually becomes annoyed with you." Quatre would have liked to have a little more fun over the phone, but they were working, sort of.

"Hi-kun will be delighted, feel free to call anytime Cat," Trowa would have to pick on Hiro alone for now.

"I will keep that in mind, do not work too hard now." Quatre sighed softly as he hung up, work often had to come first.

"Got tried of chiding you already did he? I do hope his stamina improves," Hiro smirked slightly as he scanned the results, it seemed they both looked just fine on paper.

Trowa glanced at his friend, interesting he sounded encouraging now, "You said _don't_ play with Quatre remember?"

"That is not remotely what I meant," Hiro informed him glaring, his friend tried his patience sometimes. "He seems nice and I would like him to stay that way."

"So protective, do not worry Hiro he is not as helpless as he looks. I need to get everything set up before I can rerun the tests, you got a day in mind?" Trowa was fine with Hiro's teasing, those that irked him paid dearly for it after all.

"A week or so, I want to go over all of this and run my own tests, so far the tech seems quite durable." Hiro was looking at some hardware specs, it would be roughly a month before he felt comfortable with a full human test. A demo of sorts was already programmed, they each had a copy, but it was only a demo.

"No issues there, Hell I can stop by my personal lair since I am not needed here." Trowa had some other work he could check up on, he was under contract to help out the old man.

Hiro nodded, the Zero did not even have so much as a post it note scribble in any of the Barton's labs, only in the one Trowa personally ran. They had both been in complete agreement that Mr. Barton should have no legal claim to the Zero, or anything tied to it. Neither of them were worried about the Yui, though Hiro still did not share much with any of his colleagues. "I have no doubt your koi would enjoy seeing where you work."

Trowa turned to look at Hiro, head titling, "Likely, I am sure he'd love meeting you as well."

"I am sure we will get along, however, I am a little busy right now. When I have the time I will come see you both." Hiro was more then happy to spend time with his somewhat chaotic friend.

"I hear ya there. Don't worry about it Hi-kun he also works too hard." Trowa made a mental note to look over his schedule to see when he had some free time. It had been a while since he had been away from civilization, it was about time to do it again.

"Still hard at work I see," Katherine commented as she walked in, setting a tray down on the foot of his bed. "Take five and eat something Little Brother hm?"

Trowa turned his head when his door opened, nodding in greeting to his sister, ignoring her as she set down a tray. "Almost done Sis, promise."

"Ah huh," Katherine said as she held out a steaming mug, she knew her brother pretty well. "Hello again Hiro."

"Katherine-san," Hiro greeted with a bow of his head, she had a wickedly sharp mind when she applied it, seemed to run in the family.

"I will let you boys get back to work now, bye now," Katherine waved at Hiro with a little smile, he was a cute kid. She stopped when Trowa caught her wrist, he did not look concerned so she was fine with waiting.

"Thanks Sis," Trowa let her go with a half smirk she loved to mimic, she was the only good thing about coming to live here.

Katherine smiled at her brother, relaxed he was a charming bastard alright, "Thank me by not working all night on your new toy."

"I see an improvement in your relationship," Hiro commented as Trowa allowed his sister to leave, it was nice seeing them bantering in a friendly fashion.

"Lately yes," Trowa agreed as he snatched a fresh baked cookie from the plate, molten chocolate made everyone smile.

"Who knows, if you sleep with Quatre you may even end up liking your adopted father," Hiro commented absently, smirking when Trowa choked glaring as he cleared his throat. "Was that too forward?"

"Damnu ort Yui!" Trowa spat when he could talk again, he did not find that the least bit amusing.

Hiro blinked at the tone as much as the langue used, Trowa was not amused at all. "Moushiwake gozaimasen San-sama. I meant no disrespect towards your friend, I am pleased to see he has relieved some of your stress."

Trowa turned his attention back to Hiro when he spoke, recognizing the most formal apology he had been taught followed by one of the nicknames Hiro used for him. Knowing what that formal apology meant he shook his head at his remorseful friend. "Watashi wa anata wo yurushi masu Hi-sama."

Hiro smiled, Trowa learned his lessons very well, "Domo arigato gozaimasu."

"Dou itashi mashite," Trowa responded, Americans could learn a bit from Asians about taking personal responsibility for their own actions sometimes. "Quatre would die if you said that to him."

"It did a nice job of trying to kill you," Hiro had not meant to make him choke that badly, they were friends after all.

"Soft still warm cookie didn't hurt. Sis seems to like Cat as well, not sure if she will when she fines out she is a he." Trowa took a bite from the cookie that could have killed him absently, "The old man would only care if he could use him for something."

"Well, since he is hardly distracting you from work I would agree. I have no doubt he would try and find someway to use the blonde to control you, your sister cares only for your wellbeing." Hiro thankfully had guardians he could trust, at least Barton had no legal strings still attached he could tug.

"And her family name, but at least she would not lie to him." Trowa sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Somedays I am so tempted to destroy that man."

Hiro nodded in agreement, he refused to do businesses with Mr. Barton unless Trowa Okayed it first. "Such pettiness is beneath you, that is one of the reasons we Asians prefer doing business with you rather then him. One day you will sever ties and his empire will crumble, today is not that day."

"Today no, too much to do to add moving to the list." Trowa dismissed with a wave of his hand, half his stuff seemed to be in travel tested bags anyway. "Why do I feel like I've over looked something?"

"Chang has not chided you in a few hours, it has likely thrown you a little off." Hiro had decided he liked the Chinese heir just fine after seeing the two of them together. If Chang could hold his own in a debate against Trowa he was worth getting to know, Long and Yui had a nice shipping agreement now.

Trowa blinked before frowning, "Joking or not you may be on to something there."

Hiro shook his head with a soft chuckle, "I have what I need to continue on my end so eat and do get some sleep. I am sure Winner-san will be hurt if you growl at him because you are tried."

"He will be touched by your concern Hi-kun. Ja ne," Trowa had to admit sleep had not sounded like such a bad thing really.

"Ja ne San-kun," Hiro smiled at the casual salute before the screen went black. Leaning back he chuckled to himself, he would have to meet this Quatre as soon as time permitted

**Dress up Dolls6 Dress Up Dolls6 Dress Up Dolls6 Dress Up Dolls6**

"Wei, zhe shi Chang Wufei, nin yao shen me?" Wufei answered automatically before sipping his coffee, few people had his number.

"Say what now? I love your voice man, purr, but besides your name I got nothing out of that." Duo took a bite of pancake waiting for an answer, figured Wufei didn't have many English only speaking friends calling him.

"Duo? Did Trowa give you this number?" Wufei could not see him getting it any other way unless it had been given to Quatre, Trowa had not mentioned doing either.

"Yeah, he sent it to Cat, was that wrong of him?" Duo had not received a warning about calling so he assumed it was alright, Cat did not forget to pass on such things.

"No, he simply did not mention having done so. Did you need something?" Wufei frowned slightly but really was not surprised, Trowa often gave little pushes to people.

"Just wanted to say Hi really, um how do you say that anyway?" Duo was sure he had heard it before, most Americans likely had, but his mind was blank.''

"Ni hao," Wufei answered, smiling at little at the ah, "Duo may I suggest some coffee?"

"After pancakes silly," Duo smiled at the causal tone, Wufei was relaxed now, he might not be one for phone calls. "Sweet of you to worry though."

"I prefer conversing with the coherent, but you are welcome." Wufei listened for the family but the nosier members were either not home or still sleep.

"Aren't you a softie? I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out somewhere that was more your speed? I mean you were a great sport and all but fair is fair right?" Duo liked Anime partly because he liked Asian culture, it was not all unrealistic fantasy stuff after all. The idea of hanging out in some place that would belong there could be fun.

Wufei considered that, and what he knew of Duo, for a moment as he sipped his coffee again. "Have you ever been to a dojo?"

"No, but I have seen them on TV…I've never really tried Kung Fu or Karate." Duo did not count mimicking movies as a kid as seriously trying.

"Washu is more my style, Karate and Quasi Boxing are also enjoyable. I think Trowa watched too many Jet Li movies before meeting me." Wufei could not help but smile at that but Trowa was a natural, he had the build for it.

"The guy has mad skills man…um…can you two really move like him or Jason Stathum?" Duo had been impressed by the Brit's moves, he loved that guy.

"Wing Chun Kung Fu, Karate, and Kickboxing are what he has mastered but somewhat, you wish to learn?" Duo did not strike him as another Kung Fu movie buff, not all Americans were that culturally ignorant.

"I would love to try, Cat might too. It's all about not killing you opponent, something I wish more people believed in." Duo was not as pacifistic as Quatre but he was fine with not drive bying everyone who pissed him off either.

"Someday the peoples of this world shall find their enlighten inner peace and such things will be nothing but stories. If Quatre does not care for a lesson one can still be provided for you." Wufei was fine with it either way, the blonde was an endearing thing.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one there bub. Well I had better get off and let you get back to whatever it is you do when not babysitting Cyke. Take care of yourself now." Duo would have to find out just what Wufei did to pass the time, it was fun to share hobbies and all that.

Wufei chuckled shaking his head, perhaps phones were not so bad after all. "I will see he stays in one piece as well. Zai Jian Duo."

**Dress up Dolls6 Dress Up Dolls6 Dress Up Dolls6 Dress Up Dolls6**

Sorry so short, sad face, to make up for it chapter 7 will have the modern mad scientist's lair. Also I got all foreign phrases from Google, checked multiple sites not just the first one I came across.


End file.
